Loud Whispers
by Naomi Wild
Summary: Addie is a young girl that lives in the opera house. Here she soon discovers the tales of a mysterious phantom's world of music.Despite her fear for such a being, she soon finds herself craving the same knowledge of the arts that only he can reveal to her
1. Introduction

Addie cast a furious glance at the music in front of her. She was but an inch away from throwing her cello at the wall. Although she had practiced for hours every day until her hands were so sore she could not bear to even lift the bow she still had not been accepted to play for the upcoming opera, _Amour et Trahison_.

Edward had been accepted. The fact that he was male and took private lessons with one of the most respected composers in Paris obviously influenced the concert master's decision. Addie felt her fists clench and teeth grind at the thought. She couldn't be angered with Edward; he was after all so kind. Edward had helped her countless numbers of times to understand different dynamics, bow strokes, and fingerings.

"He'll do much better then I could have done," she thought to herself, "but does he have this passion I do? I never see it on his face. When I play I become so intoxicated with the mood. I forget the world around me and all I know is music."

Addie sighed and returned to practicing her piece. Although she was not accepted to play in the upcoming opera she might have a chance in getting a seat in _la nuit entière _if she were to practice. She stared at the buzz of 16th notes rolling her eyes. This rhythm was tricky. Normally there was a beat she could easily count in her head and memorize, but this was constantly changing. This would be a piece she couldn't rely on her good ear to tune.

Since the time she was a young child, she possessed the ability to play songs in a matter of seconds without any sheet music on any instrument. She was always aware of any time something was out of tune. It was only her reading skills she had difficulty with.

Addie forced herself to clap the beat in attempt to understand the tempo, but after minutes of getting nowhere she sighed and decided to retire for the night. She gathered her music and slipped it, along with her bow and cello, into the case, then loosened the bow and inserting the end pin. She slowly spun around the room realizing she was still on the stage of the opera house.

"It must be past 12:00," she realized after noticing her headache from lack of sleep and the darkened room only lit by her small lantern.

She slowly walked down the stairs of the stage carrying her cello by the neck in front of her and made her way back to the corridor of small rooms. She preferred to hold her cello by the neck because she tended to get into accidents.

Madame Giry kindly allowed Addie to move into a small room a week ago after the tragedy of having her house burnt down. Along with her house went her money and memories of her deceased parents. They had left this world of tuberculosis, such a terrible death that she had witnessed. She often woke up with a cold sweat reliving the horrors of her mother shaking violently as she coughed up blood and the last glassy-eyed stare she had given in her lifetime.

Addie stopped at the now familiar door and leaned her cello against the wall as she turned the knob. She suddenly regretted that action when her cello came falling forward but she quickly caught it as it came down on her hard in the chest. She grunted after she regained her breath, half relieved that nobody had been present to witness such an embarrassing moment. Every decent cello player knew well enough to lay their cello on the side, but she was too tired and angry to do so. She gently placed it down the proper way and sat down at her desk.

Her room contained a small desk with a mirror and a bureau with four small drawers. Then there was a small one person bed with dull white sheets. Everything in the room was this dull white color. She was grateful that she was benefited with a place to stay, but the room wasn't as comfortable as her luxurious room back home with goose feathered pillows and antique faded brown furniture.

She stared at herself in the mirror to see a squinting face look back at her. She had wavy dark brown, almost black shoulder-length hair that drove her crazy, and a pale complexion that she tried desperately to maintain. What girl didn't want dark hair and pale skin these days? Her eyes were a lighter brown honey colored. She was skinny but had more volume in certain areas. She simply hated her butt size and wide hips although friends had tried to convince her it made her appear older and more mature. Her friends, being younger envied her breast size as well, but Addie hated looking so old. She hated when men old enough to be her father looked at her in a way that sends chills down her spine. She was only 17 after all. She knew what happened in the dark alleys of crowded Paris streets too well. Despite all of this, she didn't see the beauty in her at all.

"What do they see that I don't?" That thought had always lingered in her mind. The disgusting truth of what they really wanted she tried to rid from her thoughts.

Addie stood up and collapsed on the bed and in a matter of minutes fell into a deep sleep.


	2. The Dream

_Rising fog surrounded me as I gazed upon the mirror. There I looked upon a face that did not belong to me. A man with a white mask covering half of his face was behind my reflection. I could only see that mask staring back at me, nothing else, until a large gloved hand reached out as if to offer me something. My heart was beating wildly as I stared into that unfeeling mask trying to find his eyes behind the shadow. His outstretched hand was still there, he was awaiting my answer. I placed my hand upon his and he pulled me inside the mirror. _

_All was darkness._

_I felt his breath on my neck as he whispered angrily into my ear, "Did you forget you're Angel?" _

I nearly jumped out of my bed. It was only a dream. I've had these strange dreams since I moved into this opera house.

I washed my face and patted it dry, and for a moment considered leaving my head buried win the towel

Christine, my new friend and star of the next upcoming plays had an angelic voice. She had told me of this phantom but I had nothing to worry about. He had been missing since the opera fire incident thank goodness. I remember the look of horror I must have shown on my face when she told me he had murdered two men. I shook my head and tried to shake some sense in myself as I got dressed. I possess very few clothes. I own only a few pairs that I was able to salvage from the fire that took my home.

I picked out a modest cream dress with puffy sleeves that poofed around my chest, and tied a bow with a matching ribbon around my head. It wasn't quite what I would have worn before but it still apepeared flattering none the less.

I glared at the clock; it was 10:00 A.M. The Auditions for the _la nuit entière_ wind orchestra were to be held at noon. I put my hand over my rumbling belly. My stomach was screaming for nourishment. I head mechanically to the kitchen dreaming of pancakes smothered in steaming syrup. When I realized it was too late for breakfast and there was no one in the kitchen I settled for some toast with jam. I gobbled two slices down quickly but later was ashamed of my gluttony. As I walked back I saw Christine heading toward my room and called out to her.

"Addie!" she squeaked with glee and greeted her with a hug. She must have been very happy about something. You could tell she was practically glowing with excitement.

"Christine," I hugged her back. "How have you and Raoul been?"

"Oh, um, fantastic," she said, staring past me and nervously swinging back and forth on her feet. Her smile couldn't have been larger. "I received the leading part of _la nuit entière!" _She said beaming.

"Oh Christine I'm so happy for you!" and I truly was. I thought to tell her of my audition, but decided otherwise, in case I didn't make it.

Me and Raoul are going to celebrate with lunch would you care to join us?

I frowned. _Now I can't escape telling her._ "Tryouts for the wind orchestra are at noon, how about dinner?"

"Oh that would be perfect. See you there. Good luck," said Christine squeezing my hand. As she left, She left practically skipped down the hallway with glee.

I returned to my room to practice the piece that had me so befuddled the night before. I took the music out of my case and fell down on the bed staring at the notes. I sat up and stood looking at the music for the longest time trying to make something of the notes trying to get an image in my head until I heard a deep male voice humming. It was quiet at first and I realized whoever was humming was humming the music in my hands. The sound filled the room. I gasped and my mouth fell agape. It was beautiful! Never did I think such simple humming could be so magical. My eyes closed as I savored the sweet sound.

"Yes," I felt myself murmur.

I walked over to my Cello in a trance-like state and set everything in it's correct position. The voice was still humming. It didn't matter to me who the voice belonged to I was mesmerized by the music. I began the piece from the start and heard the voice start over with me. I placed my fingers on the strings and set the bow on the strings as well. My fingers were itching to play. I closed my eyes and let my hands soar not paying attention to the notes but the soft humming. My fingers caressed the strings with vibrato that painted the sad mood. I never wanted this to end. But when the voice reached the last note so did I. I then opened my eyes. The music had stopped, sending my senses back towards me.

Am I insane?

No, it's him my throat became dry, I was unable to move. It's him, the man that haunts my dreams.


	3. Tryouts

I gathered my things with haste but it was difficult when I was shaking with fear. _I must be going insane; it's all in my head nothing to worry about. _I headed toward the auditorium practically tripping over myself. I was late for tryouts. I burst open the door with the cello in my hand and felt all eyes fall on me. Mason, the concert master gazed at me over his tiny spectacles. He was wearing a white button-up shirt and black pants his shirt sleeves were rolled up and his white hair was sticking up.

"Great timing," I thought to myself.

"Addie, I have no patience for your childish games be on time next time." He said in a lower tone then he usually spoke with. "Since you interrupted Edward why don't you do the honors," he said pointing his baton at an empty chair.

I felt my cheeks turn pink as the entire orchestra turned their heads to watch me sit down. I tried to focus and block the room out of my mind. I remembered the beauty of the humming and the rhythm and began playing. I heard a note go flat and snickers behind me but continued playing. I closed my eyes not caring weather I appeared to be a show-off. Edward did that all the time. I felt the room go silent as I played the melody. I did more then play it, I felt it. I felt the sadness and urgency the notes gave. I would have gone on forever if it weren't for Mason banging the piton on his music stand. I jolted up and my eyes opened. I looked around the room to see everyone's mouth wide open, including Edward's. I stared at Mason. His mouth was closed but his eyes were searching the room as if expecting to find someone else that might have played for me. I couldn't believe myself either.

"That's..," Mason began and cleared his voice. "That will be all. I will inform you who received the parts tomorrow." With that fifty chairs scooted at once and everyone rushed towards a door. Mason held up a hand to stop me when I followed them.

"You've been practicing Addie," he said.

I nodded.

He stood there staring at me for a while.

"Addie, it has been years since I heard someone with as much passion as you have for music. I am sorry for ever doubting you because of your gender."

I stood there unable to speak

"Did I get the part?" I asked.

"Mason stared at me in disbelief." Are you kidding? I would be insane to not allow you to play. I feel honored. Edward will sit alongside you in second chair. You will be First Chair, but don't think for a second that this means you don't have to practice. Come tomorrow at 2:00"

I nodded and ran towards the door nearly forgetting my cello behind me then spinning back and running to get it. I ran all the way back to my room and jumped on my bed burying my head in my pillow. Then I remembered the humming, and fear returned to me.

"It was nothing, perhaps a man was standing behind my door," I thought. "Maybe it was Edward," no I knew he couldn't sing. "Then who was it?"

I got up from the bed and tried to find something suitable for dinner with the DeChangys. They were a wealthy family and They most likely ate expensive food. I sighed at my pathetic clothing and walked out of my room. I knocked on the door next to mine. This was Jolie's room. She was a pretty young Dancer that I had come very close too. I am used to making friends fast. Well, if there is anything I am it isn't shy.

The door opened to reveal long blond haired, blue eyed perky Jolie.

"Jolie, I have dinner with the DiChangys and I have nothing to wear."

" Say no more," she replied shutting the door behind us and opening her wardrobe.

My eyes glistened as I gazed at a blue dress with a darker blue v laced down the chest. Jolie grabbed it from the hanger and handed it to me.

"Oh Jolie I couldn't take this one it is too gorgeous." I said shaking my head.

"YOU will look gorgeous now put it on! I know you'd do the same for me." She shoved the dress back at me not taking no for an answer.

"Thank you Jolls," I said then nearly suffocating her with my hug.


	4. Dinner With The De Chagnys

Christine was waiting for me after I was through changing.

"So, how did you do?" she asked patiently

I couldn't help but smirk. "I made it!"

"Oh Addie I knew you would," Time to celebrate. She held onto my arm as we walked to the carriage. There Raoul was sitting inside and greeted me. It was a short carriage ride. I asked them how everything was and how they were settling after the marriage. The always answered politely. Then the carriage came to a Holt and the door opened revealing a man in a hat and well pressed dark suit that took my hand and guided my step as I walked out. I used to receive this type of service every day before my house burnt down.

We arrived at a beautiful restaurant. We had too many courses for me to count. I couldn't believe the DeChangys had been so nice to invite me to eat such a fancy meal with them. They understood about the fire and didn't ask about it. I promised myself I'd save up money to return the favor one day. The pay we received in orchestra wasn't that much considering what I used to get off my parents plantations at home, but I'd find some way to return the kindness.

Afterwards we walked in the park and talked for a while. I suddenly felt so cold. Perhaps it was just the night air. As we were talking Raoule rapped his jacket around me noticing my chills. He was such a gentlemen. I hope there is a man like him in the world. Then they dropped me off and walked me back to my room. I tried to hide my shivers and said I was still cold from the night air. Christine offered to stay for a while, but I told her to go home, she looked tired. I walked to my room and entered.

I closed the door behind me and pulled off my friend's dress, replacing it with a white gown. I shivered when the air met my bare skin, and folded the dress neatly. Then stumbled to my bed and pulled the covers above my face. I thought it was only from the wind. I must have a fever. I felt the room get colder and colder and I began to shiver and shake violently. Everything became blurry. I wasn't sure of what was happening but then I felt myself being lifted up by a strong man. I was still rapped in my covers. I couldn't see him but I could tell he was strong. He seemed to not be straining to lift me up. Was I being taken to the hospital? I laid my head on his neck with exhaustion and allowed him to carry me. I listened to his breath and my head was bumping up and down with his movement so I knew he must be taking me somewhere. I felt safe and allowed myself to relax in his arms. Then all went black.


	5. A Murderer's Kindness

**Author's note: ok I changed this chapter a bit. Hope you like!**

I awoke with a satisfied moan. I was in a comfy bed. I smelt the sheets. They smelled intoxicating. It was cologne perhaps? This is a mans bed, I finally realized. I opened my eyes to find I was in a cave-like room. It smelled of smoke. I was in a bed with red fuzzy sheets. Where am I? I inhaled the sheets one last time before standing up. Memories of what had happened last night came flooding back to me. I sniffed and realized I still had a cold, but the fever had broken. I walked forward slowly not knowing what to expect. Then I heard a beautiful sound. It was an organ. The beautiful sweet tune filled the air. I closed my eyes and listened to the passion that was flowing through the room. I had always enjoyed music and could easily feel the emotion within a piece, but this was unlike anything I had heard before. It was brilliant! My heart followed the rhythm of the music. When it got louder my heart felt as if it was going to explode in my chest. I walked towards the sound compelled to the powerful notes. I felt drawn to the source. I believe I forgot who I was. I was like a newborn child that knew nothing of the world. All that I knew was the music.

When I reached the source I found a man with ink black hair playing an organ. He was playing each melody at once. My eyes widened as his gloved hands thrust violently apron the organ. When the melody changed he began running his hands down the keys in such a manner that I secretly yearned for him to touch me in the same way. His music gave me filthy thoughts. Despite my morals I was powerless. He was not only playing the organ he was afflicting my emotions.

Behind the man was a lake glistening from Candlelight. There was a small table with red chairs and mirrors on the walls that were covered with curtains. I stepped on a piece of glass and it crunched. He stopped playing. He had heard me. I froze in place unable to move. The trance was broken.

He slowly turned around and there he was. For a second I believe my heart actually stopped beating. There staring at me was the man that had broken my fever. A murderer had shown me kindness. It was the Phantom.

I gasped. He was not only terrifying, but unbelievable attractive. His masked face was cold, showing no emotion, but on his other side was a soft face. He was slightly pale but his other features grabbed my attention. He had green hypnotizing eyes, he was so muscular, and oh my his lips! His lips would make any girl faint. They were so big and red. He wore a black coat and pants over a white button up shirt and black gloves. His clothes clung tightly to his muscular form. His eyes met mine and my lips parted. I felt as if I was going to melt.

"I see you are better," he said turning back to his music. I still was unable to say a word. He was a murderer! Why am I feeling this desire in his presence? His eyes blinked in the candlelight. They looked almost purple now. His white mask glowed in the light as well.

Oh please don't let him be able to hear my heart beating. I trembled in a mix of fear and lust.

He glared back at me again questioning my silence.

I stared directly into his eyes and he looked back into mine for the longest time. This man had helped me when I was sick and if it weren't for him I most likely wouldn't have made it first chair in the upcoming opera. Why had he done any of this? Perhaps he is lonely. I stared into those eyes hoping to find answers and then he got up and walked away his cloak draping across the floor behind him... Was he leaving me? He came back with my cello in his hands.

"Play for me," He said softly. It wasn't a question, more of an order.

I sat in a chair. I placed the cello in-between my legs and stuck out the end pin as he set up my music on a stand. I held on my bow and was almost ready to play, but in one movement his cloak swirled around and he softly grabbed my arms behind me. I could smell that familiar smell I found on the bed sheets. His smell was enough to drive me mad.

He leaned down and whispered softly in my ear, "Loosen your grip, be gentle." Then he placed his hands above mine and fixed my grip. I felt as if I was going to faint. I wanted so badly to touch that cheek that was brushing against my neck.

"Your arms are too tense," he said grabbing my shoulders and running his hands down to my elbows to loosen my grip. My eyes fluttered a movement that I prayed he didn't see. I couldn't control my senses any longer. I had no sense of right or wrong. I didn't care whether or not he was a murderer. His presence was so powerful.

He walked over to the organ and began playing so I joined him. I felt a bit ashamed of my skill compared to his. I skipped a few notes and forgot some markings. He was perfect. I don't believe he played a single note incorrectly. I hit a note and it was unbearably sharp. A loud squeak filled the room in result of my thoughts and not paying attention to the music. He stared at me with an annoyed look on his face. I felt like laughing all of a sudden from my stupid mistake and put a hand over my mouth to stop myself. He trotted back towards me.

"Forget everything you know and feel the music. Let the room disappear. Focus on the passion that is being portrayed." He said

I tried not to stare. Every gesture he made caused me to suck in larger breaths then necessary. I nearly choked on my own air. I took a breath and started over. He listened. I tried not to think about his eyes on my hands, but it was difficult. I felt my face turn pink again. I remembered when he hummed to me and the organ playing from just seconds ago and Let the music in my head play aloud. It made me feel good that I was doing it correctly and he was watching. When I reached the end I looked back to him. He was standing there with his arms crossed and no emotion showing on his face. I couldn't tell whether that was a good or bad thing.

"You still have a lot to learn," he said shaking his head.

I didn't understand what I had done wrong. I felt a hint of anger rise in me, but sighed it off. I gathered my cello and put everything in the case.

"Um, I have to be back by two o clock," I managed to stutter.

He led me towards a stairway behind the bedchamber and walked me up. He released a board in the ceiling and put my cello through it then looked at me. He was waiting for me to go up. I walked up the steps and was surprised to find myself in my room. There, I stood up and turned around, the entrance through the floorboards that he had taken was gone, and so was he. I noticed a tiny crack in the floorboards. How did I not see that before?


	6. Exchangeing Names

During Rehearsal I could barely focus, all I was thinking about was Him. Do what I believe happened really happen? Did I really come face to face with my deepest fear? Not only was I frightened by him, but I felt allured. Christine had failed to tell me of how unbelievable handsome he was, and every movement confused me for I didn't know my own emotions. I tried to regain focus on my music, but confusion was still swirling in my head. He was so much older than I. It didn't sicken me at all that he is old enough to be my father. I wanted so badly to feel his touch again. I would give anything.

Suddenly I came back to the world to see Mason glaring furiously in my direction.

"Do you think that you didn't have too play Missure Addie?" He asked me sarcastically.

Edward couldn't help but laugh next to me.

"Oh oh, I'm sorry I just had a lot on my mind," I quickly explained.

"Oh I'm sorry to interrupt your thoughts," he said, sarcasm still dripping on his tongue.

"Let us begin again, as we were before". He began conducting once again. This time I made myself focus.

When I first heard her I knew from the start this girl had a passion for music. She still could use some work, but she had a flair for the Cello.

The Cello had always been one of my favorite orchestra instruments and it had been easy for me to figure out how to read the bass clef. It was a bit too simple for me, but this girl appeared to be struggling. When Christine left me I had been mourning for so long, I have been so lonely in this darkness, and I've learned that women will never wish anything of this scorned flesh. For this girl, I wanted badly to take a chance. I didn't love her, I didn't feel anything for her and I wouldn't allow myself to. I would only allow myself to teach her and show her the beauty of music.

I was anxious to get back to my room after eating lunch with hopes that he would be there for me again. I imagined his cloaked figure with his eyes blinking in the changing light. That image had remained in my head all day.

I opened the door and sat on the bed. He wasn't here. I sighed and then I heard a knock on the door. I went over to open it and found Julie standing by the door with her usual grin painted on her face.

"Are you going to the ball?" she asked sitting on my bed

I closed the door and sat next to her "What ball?" I asked.

"Well," she started, "Since the ... incident" she whispered. I knew she was referring to the Phantom and the opera Fire. "They've decided to not have a Masquerade ball so they are thinking of just having a regular theme. Do you know what you're going to wear?" She asked.

I shook my head

"Oh you would look so beautiful in green or some other bright color," she commented.

"You should wear blue it would match your eyes," I suggested now wearing a fake smile. All I wanted right now was to see the Phantom again.

"Will you come shopping with me tomorrow? We get our wages today." She asked

Inodded and hugged her;giveing her the dress I had borrowed the night before and explaining that I felt too ill last night to return it to her before. Then she left.

"A ball hu," I thought to myself. I knew that I wouldn't be able to pay for a dress that would be beautiful enough for such an event.

I turned around and half jumped when I saw The Phantom behind me. He was sitting on MY bed. How did he get there so quickly? He was wearing a violet suit and matching cloak with a blue collard shirt underneath and black gloves. I wondered if he was burning up from all the layers he constantly wore.

"Why did you fail to pay attention during rehearsal today?" He asked me bitterly while standing up. His harsh tone frightened me and caused me to shiver.

"I… I," I began to stutter, but before I could finish he grabbed me by the hands and harshly slammed me in sitting position on the bed. Oh no what was he doing? A wave of relief went through my body when he handed me my cello. He wanted me to play again. This man had a temper. I stared at him blankly. He looked even more handsome when he was angry. Suddenly the room felt so hot.

"Play," he ordered.

I played the piece over and over. Every time I hit an incorrect note he made me start over from the beginning. By the fourteenth time I thought I'd die of boredom. He sure knew how to take the fun out of playing an instrument. I played a few more times before I couldn't bare it any longer.

"You can't expect me to be perfect," I yelled not caring if anyone heard me. "Not like you," that part I whispered.

"That's why you're practicing my lady, so that you will be perfect," He said. A grin formed on his face.

"I have a name you know," I snapped. "It's Addie," He didn't reply, only stared at the wall.

"Don't you have a name?" I finally asked him. I doubted he would answer to that question. He seemed to want to remain mysterious.

Erik stared at her confused. "She wanted to know my name?" He thought. No one had ever bothered to care to ask me that question before. Not even Christine. Erik winced at the thought of Christine.

"My names... Erik," He nearly whispered.


	7. Liana's Lace

Jollie and I walked through the numerous lines of boutiques.

"Where do we start?" I asked gazing at dazzling dresses behind a glass display that I knew I couldn't afford.

Oh lets look in here Jollie dragged me into an outrageously expensive store. I was worried the owner would take one look at us and kick us out.

We wondered through a few more shops like it and I began to feel depressed. I was about to ask Jollie to take me home, but she stopped in front of a store with a sign in cursive big letters saying "Liana's Lace." There was a Blue Dress on Display that had ruffles in all the right places. It was perfect.

"This is the one," she whispered.

I stared at her raising a brow as she took one of my hands and guided me into the store. It must have been the most awe taking of any of the stores we had been in. Every dress looked as if years of dedication and labor were taken upon each stitch.

"Maybe we shouldn't be here Jolie," I said. I wanted to turn back, but she was still holding one of my arms.

Then she walked up to a desk. There sat an old lady, probably seventy years old by the looks of it. She sat in a chair smiling. Although she was smiling she looked a bit worn out, you should see it in her eyes. Her gray hair was pinned up in a bun some loose strands falling out. Her wrinkles creased around her smile, her eyes were very dark. They most likely were brown but it was difficult to tell behind her glasses. She was very thin and was wearing a modest brown dress with buttons on the side ending at the stomach. She stood up and Hugged Jolie. She was much shorter then Jolie, most likely by a foot.

I stood there oddly wondering what was going on

"Oh Jolie how have you been," She asked with a soft tender voice. She Backed way from Jolie's hug but was still holding her and studying her face.

"Oh I'm fine," She said now looking at me. "This is my new friend Addie, Addie this is my Aunt Liana."

"Pleased to meet you." she said shaking my hand. Her hands were soft and the skin was very tender from old age.

"What have you two been up to lately?" Liana asked.

Jolie folded her hands behind her and rocked back and forth letting her frilly dress sway.

"We've been looking for a dress to wear for the ball New Years Eve," she said.

I realized what was going on

"A ball! How fun!" Exclaimed Liana. Her smile widened. She walked over to a blue dress and handed it to Jolie.

"Oh Aunt Li!" She exclaimed hugging her. The dress in-between their hug.

"Pick something out Addie," Liana offered.

"I couldn't!" I said. My hand covering my now open mouth.

"Addie you can bring it back after the ball." Jolie reassured me.

I just stared at her

"Pick something out or else," she said playfully while poking me on my arm.

I looked around the room. I didn't know what to pick. They were all so beautiful.

"Come on," said Jolie giving me a light shove.

"While she decides go and change so I can fit it for you," Said Liana showing Jolie to a room in the corner.

I couldn't decide. I kept on turning my head back and forth. They were all so beautiful. Then I turned around and saw a gorgeous pink dress behind me. It was tight around the upper half were the bodice and stomach lay, and from the end of the belly button down was poofed out. There was a slit revealing a lacy white fabric in the middle taking up most of the front view. All the pink fabric around it was ruffled perfectly. Were the pink fabric touched the white there were roses with pearls placed in the middle of the flower. The sleeve ended at the elbows and was also tight there. At the end of the sleeves was the same lacy white fabric that was in the middle of the dress. It must have been the most beautiful dress I had ever seen.

Liana must have realized the awe on my face and came rushing over to me, taking it off display and handing it to me. I shook my head violently.

"Take it Addie. I really want you to. I remember what it is like to be young. Go to the ball and shine. Have fun. Enjoy yourself. Now that I think of it I wish there were so many things that I would have done in my youth that I can no longer do." I looked at her unable to say anything. I know that when I had been wealthy I had not treated people as nicely as Jolie and her Aunt have been treating me. I felt a singe of regret rise up in me. There was silence until Jolie stepped out holding up the blue dress so it didn't fall off of her. It was so baggy on her!

"This might need a little work," she said laughing.


	8. Mixed Emotions

**Authors note: Thank you soooo much for the reviews. I'll be sure to work on some of the writing errors this weekend. I want to thank all of you even those who gave negative reviews because it really helps me. Never hold back any advice you could give to help. As for the whole girl playing cello thing, I'm going to ad a bit about that later. It's a little too late to change that part but I'll work on it a bit. I have a few things in mind. **

I returned laughing almost the entire way home. Jolie had nearly tripped over that long thing. I closed the door behind me, still laughing and nearly jumped when I saw Erik standing there. He never ceases to scare the daylights out of me.

"Madam Addilina," he said gesturing toward my cello set up next to my desk chair.

I sighed and sat on the chair. He had a new piece on the stand. This one I had avoided practicing because it was so slow pace and dull. There wasn't much of a challenge in it.

"I don't need to bother with this piece," I said rolling my eyes.

He swayed a finger at me now grinning. "If it is such an easy task play it for me," he said. You could tell by his tone he expected me to fail

I laughed "This is a cinch." I said.

I started playing the piece and I didn't complete two measures before he grabbed my bowing hand roughly and made me stop. There was a loud bonk when the bow was lifted into the air and fell back onto the string. His movement startled me and I felt fury singe in my throat.

"It lacked emotion," he said in a low angry voice.

I just stood at him my eyes narrowing in rage I gripped on the neck of the cello so firmly my knuckles turned white.

"Do you know what is happening during this song?" He asked

I didn't answer

"The singers are declaring their love for one another; you have to show that feeling. You have to reveal the emotion that is unwinding." He said all these things. When the word love came out of his mouth He said it louder then anything else. My heart skipped a beat. How quickly with his powerful words could he change my emotions.

He pointed to the dynamics and bowings I had missed. I just stared at his gloved finger even when he drew it back.

When I played the piece this time I thought of him. My cello added to my mixed emotions. This was the only way I could tell of this odd feeling I felt in his presence. Some how I had to get over this torment he put me through whenever he was near. He was too old. Something like this would never work out. What was I thinking? That I'd have a future with him? I shook my head and tried to convince myself the truth. I tried to imagine someone loving him, having a relationship with someone who no one knew existed. No it's not possible.

"Feel the music," He now whispered in my ear. I cringed when I felt his breath on my ear, but it was not a move of disgust. I felt the music all right. It was now gripping my shoulders. Those gloves hands oh they were so large. He Held my shoulders not allowing me to use my upper arm for the bow.

"Your not sawing logs Missure, your performing an art," he confirmed.

Then he started singing with the song. I had heard the man who was to star with Christine but he was nothing compared to Erik. Erik brought the music to life. He painted color and emotion into every note. His voice and my cello now combined into one. We had entirely different notes but it all connected. He now stood in front of me and I could barely look at my notes. His lip was quivering as he sustained a note. I blinked and stopped for a moment before starting again.

A week later Jolie came in my room with the finished dress and she showed me her dress. "

It was no longer a dress for family of four," I had teased.

We spent a day talking of how we were going to wear our hair and who was to attend.


	9. Relization

I slipped on the finished dress. It made me look so old, so mature. I unbraided my hair and let it fall down my face. It was even more curly then usual due to me braiding it. I slipped on my shoes leaning against the wall for support and heard that familiar Creek of floorboards then looked up to see Erik closing the secret entrance.

"Couldn't you knock first?" I asked with sarcasm.

He stood there looking at me not saying a word. His lips separated and his eyebrows were slightly raised.

I stood there looking at Addie. At first I didn't even recognize her. What was standing in front of me was not the child that I had tutored. I was looking at a woman.

I tried to hide my emotions but it was so difficult. She was beautiful. I could have sworn she was glowing like an Angel. I looked away from her and fixed my glance on the ground in realization of what had just happened. I didn't guard my heart again. I couldn't allow another woman to hurt me again. I bit my lip trying to hide the painful memory of Christine being rowed away along side of Raoul.

I looked up to see Addie still staring back at me, still glowing, still so innocent. I wanted to cup her smooth face. Oh how I wanted her to want me like I did her right now. I wanted to hold her and… I wanted to slap myself right now for my thoughts. She was a child. I was no better then those perverted men that wonder the streets of Paris looking for a whore not even half my age. I was treating her so disrespectful. My thoughts disgusted me. I turned away again now staring at the desk. Her mirror was on the desk and my eyes caught her reflection. I couldn't avoid her beauty. I knew no matter how much I wanted something I'd never get it. I had learned that the hard way.

I looked at Erik wondering why he was acting so strangely.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Um... I just,.. Um.. No." He headed back to the floorboards, released then and started walking down, but before he left he gazed at me one last time. His eyes were so sad. He quickly headed back down and covered the opening.

The ball was lovely, gold and silver decorations everywhere. People were all dressed so formal. There were so many people. I guessed more then one hundred. Christine and Raoul were there, they both looked so perfect next to each other. I spent some time talking with Jolie but she was asked to be danced with by a handsome young brown haired man. I stood on the side for a while until a rather obese man came towards me. You could tell he was very wealthy by his size and clothing. He carried a gold cane that he obviously did not need; a sign of showing off wealth and hate towards anyone of poor status. It is said wealthy men use the cane to hit any beggars that cross their path. He had red hair and green eyes. Any woman would feel honored to be embraced by such a man, despite his foul looks and weight problem. Women would marry any man if he had riches. He Wobbled over to me and gave his cane to a man next to him probably one of his servants.

"Will this beauty care to take a dance?" he asked me kissing my hand. I was utterly disgusted, but it was rude to say no. I didn't have a good enough excuse not to and he might be a man of power. He might make me regret my decision. I was not foolish enough to deny such a man's request and let him guide me to the dance floor.

He put his hands on my hips and pulled me into him, which I rather disliked. I felt like slapping him. He couldn't dance very well considering he took up so much room so he just swayed from side to side. He was smiling the entire time so I suppose he didn't notice my angry face. We were standing there swaying for the longest time. This was complete and utter torture. Then he let go of me after the song ended and guided me to the hallway were the bedrooms are. I wanted to run away but his enormous hand was grasping mine firmly. I was disgusted by the amount of sweat on his hands.

"Um can we go back please?" I pleaded him.

"No," he exclaimed angrily.

I suddenly regretted ever accepting his request to dance with me wondering if social embarrassment was worse then anything he was about to do to me.

He slammed me against the wall. Then he put his hands on either side of me and leaned against me, nearly crushing me. I tried to push him off but he was too heavy. I began to feel tears run down my cheeks as he started kissing my neck. I was so angry at him.

"This is my body you have no right over me!" I wanted to shout.

I was shaking from crying now. He put a hand over my mouth and told me harshly to shut up. I closed my eyes waiting for it all to be over.

Then I felt the weight above me disappear. I opened my eyes to see Erik holding the wealthy man by the neck. He was heaving in anger.

He Thrust the man on the opposite wall and started beating him viscously. He even beat him when the man had pleaded. Blinded by his anger he continued to strike this man. I Held his hand before he could strike him again and shook my head. Erik turned around to look at me. He was a bit surprised.

"That's enough." I said calmly. I grabbed Erik's hand and made him walk away. The man was curled into a ball covering his eyes with his hands in the corner. He had enough.

When we reached my room Erik grabbed me by the shoulders still heaving with anger.

"He better not have hurt you," he threatened.

"I'm fine," I said wiping tears from my eyes. "Why did you help me?"

Erik, still holding my shoulders pressed me into his body. His body was so warm and that familiar smell was still there. I began to cry again and wrapped my arms around him.

"Please don't leave me I feel so safe in your arms," I managed to say. My tears were soaking his shirt.

I looked up at him his eyes were closed. He lifted a hand and stroked my hair. I couldn't believe how things had changed so fast. I went from fearing my life to... I'm not sure what this emotion was. I felt like I needed Erik so badly. He took the glove off the hand he had stroked my hair with and wiped the tears from my eyes.

Then he started singing to me. His voice was so perfect. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sweet sensation the music gave me.

I felt my eyes start to get heavy. He was singing me to sleep. When he realized how tired I had become he guided me towards the bed and helped me get underneath the sheets.

"Please don't leave,"

He nodded and sat in the chair I used for my desk. He started singing again of the music of the night. The last word I remember before dozing off was him saying "You alone can make my soul take flight,"


	10. An Angel and a Devil's Child

**Authors note: I was really nervous about posting this chapter please tell me if I went too far or not far enough to express emotions. Your advice really helps. Thanks **

When I woke up I sat in bed for a while rethinking the events of yesterday. I looked to my right to see Erik still in the chair. He had never left me. He was slouching in it and was sleeping uncomfortably. I wanted to giggle at the site. Then I remembered I was still wearing the dress. I jumped out of bed and rushed towards the mirror trying not to wake Erik. I was relieved to know the dress was only a little bit wrinkled but I smoothed it over with my hands. My makeup was all runny from crying so black lines were down my eyes. I took a washcloth next to my bowl of water and dipped it into the water to smear it off. When I had taken all my makeup off I heard Erik stir in the chair next to me. He sat up and stared at me with his eyes half closed. He obviously didn't get good sleep. I couldn't believe he had done that for me.

We stared at each other, both of us knowing the other's thoughts. We were both wondering if last night had changed anything between us. He stood up suddenly looking more awake. His eyes were pleading mine. I now realized how tall he was. My head barely reached his shoulders. I suddenly felt so juvenile.

I stepped an inch closer to him waiting for his body to reply with mine. He stepped closer to me. Our eyes were locked onto each others. We slowly moved closer until we could feel each other's breath. I placed both my hands on either side of his face and stared at his mask then back at his eyes. I tried to slip a finger underneath the mask. Then he jerked from my grasp and took two steps away from me realizing what I was attempting to do. His Eyes were now furious.

All I wanted to see was what lye behind that mask. I knew it must be distorted but I don't think that could change how I feel about him at all. I love absolutely everything about him. Even his angered face drives me insane. I just want him so badly. I want to grab him and force his lips onto mine. I wondered how those big soft red lips would taste. I'm sure my urgency was shown in my eyes and I could feel my chest rise and lower heavily with each breath. When he saw my reaction I saw his expressions change. He stared at me mouth open. Nothing could be heard but our breaths.

I took a step towards him once again. He didn't move only looked at me. This time I went so close I could feel his chest heaving with mine.

"Did he have this desire that I did?" I wondered.

His mouth was opened even wider now. I stared into his green eyes once again. I was going to melt. I nearly fell to the ground forgetting that I had legs and he caught me. I was now in his arms. I don't believe it is possible for anyone to breath as fast as we were now. I leaned in towards his face and asked permission once again in his eyes. He leaned in closer as well. Oh it was killing me. I could taste his breath! I savagely gripped his neck and draped another hand underneath his and grabbed his back. He softly placed his hands on my hips he seemed to be reluctant to at first. I stared at his lips I wanted them so badly. I looked at them for a while and he moved as close as he possibly could without our lips touching. He wanted it as badly as I did. I firmly pulled in the rest of the way. Our lips met.

I had always thought that the kisses in stories and plays were not that magical in real life, but this was my first kiss. This was the first time a man's lips had met mine.

I placed my lips upon his softly at first. I had to stand on my toes to reach him. I was expecting for him to pull away at any second. Then I felt him kiss me back. I couldn't help that smile that formed between both of our lips. He had kissed me back! Then our kisses became faster. We were nearly suffocating each other and both of us were gasping for air. His gasp sent chills of utter pleasure down my spine. I grabbed his neck firmer and pushed him even further into me. My hands ran down his neck and ran down his back as he began kissing my cheek and then sucking on my neck.

"Oh Erik," I heard myself cry with utter delight.

We swirled around and I was forced to sit upon my desk. His lips were now back on mine and we were once again both gasping for air. A held on to his face and he cupped his hand underneath my head. His gentleness with his hands and firm movements of his soft lips sent another wave of pleasure through me.

Then we both gave up and moved back trying to receive air. I let my head thump on the wall. We were still gasping even though our lips had separated.

Once we had gained our breath we looked at each other once more. Oh his eyes! I loved that look he had on his face. He looked as if he was trying to hide a smile and I bit my lip to hide mine.

When I awoke I could barely keep my eyes open. I had tried to fall asleep in the chair after a few hours of watching Addie in her sleep. I loved watching her so peaceful. I loved hearing her soft breaths. I didn't want to leave her and have her be terrified when she woke to see I had abandoned her. I tried going to sleep but it took me hours and even when I did fall asleep I constantly woke. I tried sleeping on the wooden floor but that didn't work either.

I had felt so tired until I saw her smiling face looking back at me. Even though all her makeup was gone she still looked stunning. I noticed a beauty in her I hadn't seen before. She seemed to always glow. Her smiling face could light up any room. I loved the placement of everything on her face. I noticed how light her eyes were. They were a brilliant honey colored, but they would look dark next to her makeup.

When she had tried to take off my mask I refused to let her. I know if she were to see my face she would never wish to see me again. She would leave me just like Christine did. I had always wondered if Christine would have chosen me if it weren't for my face.

When she had stepped towards me once again and touched me I wanted that so badly but didn't want to jump upon her. I tried so hard to contain myself my body was swirling with emotion. At first I was afraid to put my hands on her. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Was it right what we were doing? I had asked myself that, but when her lips touched mine I had gone mad with desire. All thoughts of right or wrong left my mind and my emotions took over. I would have gone so far if we hadn't pulled away from each other. I had never received a kiss like this before. The only kiss I had received from Christine she gave to me because I had threatened to kill the man she truly loved. My flesh had finally explored somewhere and I wanted more. When I had a taste of Addie I couldn't let go of her despite my lack of breath. I tried so hard to contain myself when I began sucking on her soft neck, Oh it drove me insane with lust! Her skin was so soft. What was this I felt for her? Could an angel love a devils child?


	11. Confessions

After we caught our breath Eric took my hand and guided me back to his layer, to that place was music is eternal, without beginning or end.

When we had reached the foot of his organ he placed his hands over mine, brought them to his chest, and looked into my eyes. In his eyes I saw a splinter of light, a touch of hope among the shadows. I felt safe again with his warm strong hands apron mine. I noticed he still had a glove on one hand. The other he had taken off to wipe my tears. I giggled and grasped his thumb with my thumb and index finger. Then I pulled the glove off and placed it in his shirt pocket that the other glove was hanging out of. He planted his soft lips on my cheek and I Found myself disappointed when his lips parted from my skin.

Erik sat on the piano bench flinging his cloak over the seat and began playing. I Held his head to my chest and stroked his dark slicked back hair. I secretly wished the smell of his hair would be forever imprinted on my fingers. I ran two fingers down the visible part of his face to his neck were the last bit of his skin appeared. He rolled his head enjoying my touch.

He began playing. I sat next to him on the bench and wrapped an arm around his broad shoulders and laid my head on his neck. The invisible presence of music filled my ears and melted in my soul. When his voice joined the instrument the music filled my lungs, not allowing me to breath. I felt the vibrating of his voice box as he sang and the shifting of joints in his arm as he played the organ.

After a while his voice began to grow fait. After he had stopped playing I felt his body rise as he released a yawn. He must have been exhausted. I stood up and gave his arm a light tug and gestured him towards the bed. When he finally dropped his head on his pillow I planted a soft kiss on his forehead. As his eyes began to close he grasped my arm his grip became more and more loose. I smiled at his sleeping body. There are so many things I had never seen this man do. He had remained such a mystery to me and there is so much I still want to know about him. I slowly headed back to my room, but savored that vision of him lying in his bed so helpless. He would have never put down his defenses for me before.

After breakfast I headed towards the stables and handed a man with curly blond hair some coins. He nodded his head in thanks and suited the horses. The carriage had no roof but I liked it that way. You can feel the wind. He took my hand and helped me up then with a snap of his whip I was forced backward as we started towards our destination.

I was dressed in a blue dress that wasn't too formal but not to casual. I wore blue gloves and a hat on top of my bun. I managed to buy a few outfits with my pay and stored away the leftover money I had in a secret place. I hoped to buy a house one day.

I knew exactly were I was going. I was headed for the church were my parents had wed. I closed my eyes trying to hold back emotion. My parents had been so in love. The last days of my father's life, and only days without my mother he spent every day in bed. He hadn't said a single word after she died. He was in complete agony and mourning after she had left him. He could not bear to be without her for a minute let alone the rest of his life on earth. He would only sit in bed and sob day and night. He didn't eat, bathe, or get up. He sat there for days. We tried so hard to force him to eat. He even bit maids that were strong enough to open his mouth. He was so madly in love he couldn't live without her.

After three days of agony he took a knife to his heart. I remember so vividly the image of Ticy, my favorite maid, holding my fathers dead body. The blood, oh the blood, I will never forget that image. I had sent one of the slaves to go get a doctor but we lived so far from the closest doctor he only made it in time to wrap up my fathers dead body. I would never tell a soul that my father had committed suicide I always said it was tuberculosis. I hadn't gone to church since that day. I had blamed God for everything that happened to me.

I could no longer hold back the tears that ran down my closed eyes. I took in a breath trying to regain composure.

After a while the carriage movement and I opened my eyes to see the church. I was still as large as I remembered. It was extremely tall as well. The steeple with a cross at the top seemed to reach the heavens.

I entered and sat on the last row. The must have been 50 rows of benches and there were three isles in-between them. The carpet and benches were both red like I remembered. The walls were a white color. On the right was a stain glass image of Moses parting the sea and on the left of the room was one of the Garden of Eden. Their were three steps leading up to the stage. They were the same color as the walls. Behind the alter was a stain glass image of the virgin marry holding baby Jesus. The one thing that caught my attention the most was the organ. Its pipes glittered in the light shining in from the windows. I smiled thinking of Erik.

Behind the alter was the same priest that used to give sermons. He looked a bit older. His black hair was beginning to turn gray and lines were beginning to form around his eyes and mouth.

After the sermon I waited till everyone dismissed then made my way towards the box with red drapes in the right corner.

I sat down not knowing how to start. I told the priest on the other side what happened with my parents and the fire and when I finished I began talking of Erik.

"Have this situation with a man," I began.

"Is it a temptation problem child?" He asked.

"I guess you could say that. He's a bit older. No, he's extremely older then me." I winced while waiting for his answer

"Go on," he said.

"Well he has made some mistakes in the past but I think he's changed"

"Do you love this man?" He asked

I bit my lip and couldn't help the smirk that formed on my face.

"Love," I nearly sighed in a dream like state.

On my way out I stopped when I heard two voices to my right. They were discussion the opera house.

"Did you hear that a woman is playing cello for the next opera?" She asked

I ducked out of site to the side of the building. They were talking about me!

I heard another lady gasp. "Oh my! How unladylike," she said amazed at the comment.

The first lady that spoke began speaking again. "Yes it seems that the man that auditioned broke his hand from an accident."

My fist clenched when she said accident. You could tell the way she exaggerated it she meant to say I was the one who broke his hand.

"It was fortunate for the opera. They love having someone they can give less pay." She said snickering.

I stared down at my feet. It was true. I would be rich if I were paid as much as the men. I was only given a fourth of what they made, but that is how things are. I don't know a single woman who ever made as much as a man did at the same job.

"It's been said he may not be able to play ever again. His arm will be damaged for life," she said.

The second lady and I both gasped at once. I clapped a hand over my mouth hoping they hadn't heard me. Could it have been… no it couldn't have been... What the lady said next assured me my assumption was correct.

"Yes it seems during the audition something just came falling down on him on the stage. A little fishy don't you think? "She said.

My teeth clenched in anger. I felt my face turn hot in anger. I knew exactly who was behind this.

"ERIK," I nearly yelled in anger.


	12. Everything I have To Offer

I stomped all the way back to my room. I threw my hat on my bed with my gloves and ripped my hair out of my bun. I nearly threw the floorboards off and when I got down to Erik's layer I saw him sitting there at his organ. He was scribbling music notes on a pad. Obviously noticing me he held up a finger to stop me while still jotting down notes. He wanted to not loose the music in his head. I gripped a part of my dress instead of strangling him.

Erik was wearing black again. Oh he looked good in black. Tonight he wore a black mask as well it was a masquerade type that covered a small portion of both sides of his face. Oh gosh I could barely concentrate to yell at him.

He looked up at me.

My voice shook a bit as I began to speak to him. "Is it true, did you break that man's hand?" I asked.

Erik's expressions hanged. His eyes looking so innocent I couldn't bear it. It was like watching a crying puppy in the rain.

"Don't look at me like that!" I yelled. I turned away from him. I couldn't look into his powerful eyes without diving at him in passion.

He stood up. I felt so weak with him towering over me. Before I had felt safe with him, but now the familiar mix of fear and lust was yet again in the air.

"Had you forgotten who I am?" He asked in a very low slightly angered voice.

His voice sent chills down my spine.

"What had he done wrong?" I asked. I raised my head now meeting his eyes. I gazed upon the cold heartless look upon his face and knew my fear was shown. I backed against the wall for support as I stumbled.

He walked to me and hovered his hand above my cheek as if caressing it without touching the skin. He now knew the power he had over me and was taking advantage of it.

He seized my wrist. I nearly cowered in front of him.

"It angers me that you don't trust me," he spat.

"You... you didn't do it?" I stuttered.

"Where did you hear such a thing?" He asked still a tinge angry.

I didn't even bother to answer him all I needed to know was that he never did it. I glanced back at his face. I wanted to capture that expression so badly. I loved every single face he made even his angry face, I loved when he slightly sucked in a lip and his eyelids would partly close in fury. I began to smirk. I knew my grin would probably anger him further but I didn't seem to care. I just giggled when his angry expressions intensified.

I couldn't bare it any longer. I grabbed his adorable face and forced his lips onto mine. I wasn't surprised at his reaction. He drew back almost immediately. I was a bit disappointed but I only wanted a taste. He drew in his lips retrieving the moisture I had left.

His eyes got wide and hips mouth opened. He touched his lip with his gloved finger. He had a taste of me and wanted more.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our eyes were locked on each other. He grabbed my hips with less hesitation then the last time. He wanted me badly. His desire for me intensified my emotions.

Our movements became so fast. We both wanted so much more of each other. Between kisses he would suck on my neck and took off his glove to tracing the places his lips had touched.

Erik spun me around and held me now with me facing in the same direction he was. He began feeling the shape of my upper legs. Goosebumps began to form all over my body. My heart was racing. I had never allowed a man to touch me this way, well not this part of my body either. He was now discovering my shape. I grabbed both sides of his face enjoying his touch. I now feared myself because I could no longer resist anywhere this man would lead me. I couldn't allow myself to do this. I burst from his grip and turned around so I could face him my chest was heaving and so was his.

"I … I have to go," I managed to say before running back to my room. I had to stop myself before I gave everything I had to offer to this man.


	13. The Mystery of Womanhood

I stood on the roof leaning my weight on a gargoyle.

This was where Christine and Raoul had kissed for the first time. I remembered holding the flower she had tossed to the ground. The flower represented how she merely tossed my love aside to seek another's. That lost feeling has returned to me. All my sorrowful memories came rushing back. Had I pushed another woman away?

I could no longer hold the tears that now streamed down my face. My mask captured the tears at the bottom but I didn't even bother to release a space for the tears to escape. Perhaps I would drown in my own sorrow.

I couldn't believe I had allowed a woman to hold power over my heart again. If this wasn't goodbye it would lead to goodbye. She couldn't love a monster like me.

What had I done to make her draw back? Had I handled her too firmly? Had I let my hands wonder too far? Had I taken advantage of her body? I should have respected her more. She probably felt violated. I shook my head with disgust of my own lust. To have her mistrust me was something I feared the most. I didn't want to push her away like I did Christine. She had been so frightened after I hanged that man. Raoul had comforted her.

I began hiccupping. My nose was running and tears blurred my vision but I didn't care.

I had first believed Addie was afraid of me, but that woman never fails to always confuse me. She had seemed so frightened at first when I had stood up, but I was too blinded by my own fury to care. What she had done next left me so confused. She had just stared at my angry face and smiled then she had kissed me. Afterwards she had pulled away. What had I done wrong? Women are, and always will be a mystery to me. I have no idea what to expect next.

Everyone was running around stage madly trying to prepare for the performance tonight. Tonight _la nuit entière _was to make its way on the stage for the first time. Seats were sold out and peoplewere begging to stand up to watch opening night. Mason was banging his baton violently upon his stand trying to make order of the mess of people.

"Positions everyone," he shouted. "Addie in the orchestra pit now!" He nearly screamed.

Christine just smiled at me. She was in the center of the stage wearing her costume. She looked simply angelic with her Indian costume. She wore no shoes but toe rings. She wore a shawl that was tied around one shoulder. It was pink with flowers patterns on it. Her curly hair flung loose and a matching pink veil was behind her head. She was to have this veil cover her face during the play but decided to let herself breathe during the dress rehearsal. Christine was to play the leading female role of the princess who fell in love despite her culture's rules. In India the Sultan's daughters marrying is strictly taboo witch makes the story seems even more dramatic.

With a wave of Mason's baton the orchestra began to unwind the mood and feeling within the piece. Christine's voice soon joined our bows. Her voice was so angelic you'd believe you had died and gone to heaven.

My hands were soaring. Of course I hit some wrong notes but no one seemed to notice. I was so excited about opening night. My first opera! I hoped that Erik would be listening somewhere for me tonight. I owed him so much. If it weren't for his lessons I wouldn't be sitting here.

There was only one piece I was worried about. The last piece had so many third position notes that were often out of tune. I bit my lip. If I mess up tonight What if the audience hears me? Everyone is depending on me to fail. Every time they hear a wrong note they'll blame it on the woman no doubt. I needed to practice like crazy before the performance.

After the dress rehearsal I walked back To Erik's layer. This time I would control myself. I don't have time for passion it's time to practice.

I stopped a few feet from him were he sat. He was wearing a white button up shirt and black pants with boots. He wasn't wearing all the layers he normally wore. Oh mercy in heaven. The first few buttons were opened revealing the top of his chest. This must be the most of his skin I had ever seen. He wasn't wearing gloves either, and he wore his usual white mask. I nearly dropped my cello. I tried to fix my eyes upon something other then that chest. A few black hairs glistened in the candlelight. I almost swooned.

He was drawling something. I tried to take a closer look but he turned it on the other side so fast I felt the wind from the movement of the paper. A few papers even fluttered off the table.

He stared at me a bit confused. After a few moments he began to once again hide his emotions. That was something Erik was very talented in.

"Couldn't you knock first?" he asked sarcastically, repeating something I had said to him days before.

I tried to suck in my lips and not laugh.

"Tonight's opening night," I said raising my cello. I hoped I wouldn't have to go through the trouble of asking him and he'd take my hint.

"So basically you need me?" He said an evil grin forming on his face.

I have become too familiar with his little games. He liked to play with my emotions while hiding his own. I just frowned at him in disappointment and put the hand that was not grasping the neck of my cello and set it on my hip.

"Well will you help me?" I asked while setting my cello on its side and crossing my arms.

He stood up and turned a chair around so it was facing me. He grabbed my shoulders and forced me to sit down. While he was turning around to pick up my cello I reached for his neck motioning a strangling emotion. When he turned around I quickly placed my hands at my side and just looked around the room innocently while whistling. He handed me my cello and stood as I tuned the strings. I tried not to laugh knowing he hadn't seen my playful strangling motion.

He set up a stand and I placed the piece that had left me so confused upon the stand.

I pointed my finger on tiny notes that took up barely any space in the measure.

"What are those?" I asked.

"You play those as well," he said placing a hand over his forehead and shaking his head.

"Do you know anything?" He spat

"No it's your Job to teach me!" I yelled.

He shot an angry glance at me that sent chills down my spine.

He looked away and took in a large breathe trying to regain his patience. After a few moments he looked back to me when he was calm enough and told me to play with the notes.

I began playing at tempo and missed almost all the notes.

"Stop," he ordered softly, "This time slower."

He made me go slowly and build up the tempo each time until I got it right.

After we were done and I had packet up my cello I looked at him.

"Will you listen to me tonight?"

He stared at the ground.

I put a hand over my mouth realizing what I had just asked him to do. Christine was starring the lead role tonight. He wouldn't be listening to me without listening to her.

"Oh Erik.. I" I began saying.

"Just go," he said pointing to the exit. His voice cracked when he had said it. He slumped in the chair I had sat in and I began hearing his breathing become harsher and watched as his body started to shake. He was crying.

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled now crying myself. Did he still care for her?

"Please don't cry Erik." I kneeled on my knees by him and cupped a hand underneath his chin then bringing his chin up, forcing him to stare at me. Fat tears were rolling down his face. There were tear stains on his shirt.

"Just go," he whispered freeing from my grip.

I walked off gazing at him before disappearing behind the wall that concealed the stairway. He was once again focused on the ground.

I cursed underneath my breath regretting what I had said.


	14. la nuit entière

**Authors note: Thank you all so much for posting your reviews! Please continue to post. I get nervous when no one posts because it makes me worry that people stopped reading and lost interest. I've been writing up storms this weekend because I have so much free time. Sorry it took me a while. Lady-outcast your doll offer is so very tempting. **

I sat behind my cello. My nerves had decided to kick in now? I am doomed and I know it.

The opera was to begin at any moment and the entire orchestra was gazing at Mason waiting for his baton to rise. I had to force myself to focus and not think about what had happened with me and Erik. Then I remembered the audition I had and how I had made the first chair. I had thought of Erik despite my fear for him. I thought of the beautiful music he had made for me. I could let him be my inspiration. Every emotion the human heart has I must have already felt for this man.

I gazed at Mason waiting for his signal. I placed my bow on the string. He caught the attention of all whose eyes were wondering by lightly tapping his baton on the stand then he started counting aloud so we could get the beat in our head. At the count of four his baton raised and music filled the air. I heard the sound of dragging fabric behind me. The curtain was opening.

I was overcome with the unity of all the instruments. My heart raced as we all became one. I began to depart from the world of reality and was entering the world of music. All I could see was the paper in front of me and the conductor. I imagined Erik beside me holding my shoulders again. The way he had run his hands down to my elbows made me want to play even louder. When we reached the mezzo piano and the orchestra got quiet barely making a sound I thought of the tenderness of Erik's soft lips upon mine. I wished he was listening to me right now. He would have been proud.

After a few pieces Christine sang again. This time she was singing of regret. I felt the passion that was unwinding within the music. I tried so hard not to cry when she sang of how much she wanted to be with her lover right now. I needed Erik desperately right now. I realized I now loved him as much as my father loved my mother. The entire concept frightened me. If Erik shattered my heart I wouldn't be able to live. If he died… I tried not to think about that.

I closed my eyes to hide the tears that formed. I no longer needed to look at the music it was inside me. I dug my bow into the strings releasing my soul.

My eyes burst open I let the tears fall down my face and my mouth opened in shock. I loved him! What I felt wasn't lust I loved him! As soon as the last song ended I ran back to my room knocking into people on the way. I wasn't going to wait till it was too late to tell him. If he didn't love me I was willing to grovel at his feet and beg him. I was so desperate for him right now. I needed him so badly. I pictured him standing in front of me. I pictured the lines of his muscles appearing through his shirt. I smiled as I ran picturing his big green eyes and huge lips.

If he still felt for Christine I needed to know.


	15. No Other Man

I was now again in that place were my worst fears and deepest desires unwind. I trotted around the cave anxious to find Erik. I searched everywhere nearly trashing the place in haste to find him. I even searched underneath the Organ and table witch was a bit foolish of me. I paused when I had given up. He wasn't here.

Worry singed through my mind. I began thinking the worst had happened. I sat in the chair he had cried in and begun sobbing myself. Had he left knowing I'd come look for him?

I saw something stir in front of me behind my tears, I couldn't see behind the blurry mess, and called out.

"Erik is that you?" I prayed it was him.

I stood up and a large hand grasped me another hand wiped the tears from my eyes. This pair of hands wasn't wearing gloves. I closed my eyes afraid to see what was in front of me. When I opened them I saw Erik crying as well.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked. His voice was shaking.

I smiled in relief but was still crying. My tears turned to tears of joy.

I pulled myself into him. Our bodies touched. We could feel each other's chests rising. I hoped he would Neal his head down so I could smell his hair. I couldn't reach his head without standing on my toes. He was so unbelievably tall! I had my hands wrapped around his waist.

"Erik please tell me something I need to know," I asked my face pleading my favored answer. "Do you love me?" I asked. New tears were forming in my eyes.

He softly caressed my cheek. His eyes were closed enjoying my touch. He traced down my side where my rib cage was with a finger and when he reached my hips turned his arm around and savagely gripped my hips. The movement shocked me and I heard a cry escape my mouth. A tickling sensation followed my shock as his hands wondered down my body and I was silenced not wanting his hands to leave me.

I grabbed Erik's face and began crying again.

"Even if all you have for me is lust I will take it," I whispered. "I love you Erik."

His mouth opened and he stared into my eyes. He drew my head into his chest. I could feel his chest hair on my cheek through those open buttons.

Erik took his one hand off my hips and ran it through my hair. He could probably feel the sweat that was in-between the strands.

He leaned down to my ear and whispered desperately, "I've never loved any woman, never cared for any woman, never needed any woman as desperately as I need you. You're my life Addie."

I drew back from him staring at him in the face. I covered my mouth as a grin spread across my entire face. He was grinning as well; a reaction I hadn't seen from him.

I held on one of his hands and felt the lines on his fingerprints. I tried to remember each detail. His hands were so much larger then mine. He could probably fit both of my hands in one fist.

He was still grinning at me. I couldn't bare it! I just wanted to slam him upon the wall and tare off his clothing. I would love to see the mix of surprise and desire that would come about his face. I tried to cleanse my thoughts but his grinning face was staring back at me. My lust was an itch I needed to scratch. I yearned for him to scratch me until I bled.

I stepped close to him. He sensed what I wanted. He was now heaving trying to breathe, as was I. We wanted to touch so badly it hurt.

Erik grabbed my ribs underneath my breast and caused me to gasp for air. I tore at his shirt reaching for the buttons. I knew my intent was to only see his chest but I stopped myself. I nearly suffocated his arms tearing at his muscles as he seized me and forced his lips onto mine. I grabbed his face and sighed with pleasure before he stuck his tongue into my mouth. His taste was so intoxicating I wanted more.

He moved away from me and looked into my eyes. He wanted exactly what I wanted, but he wasn't going to give it to me.

I went crazy when we parted. I frowned remembering my father.

"Is something wrong?" Erik asked worried he had done something to upset me.

He touched my shoulder. His touch and warm words made me break. The thought of us having to suffer what my parents had endured filled me with fear. I remembered my parents laughing together. They had been so in love.

I sat down in the chair and began sobbing. What would I do if he left me?

I told him everything. I told him what I had told no soul before. I told of my father's suicide. I had been keeping those traumatizing memories in my mind for so long it's a miracle if I haven't already gone insane. It felt so good to finally tell someone that I trusted.

"I promise you no one will ever separate us," He said holding me. "If they try to I'll kill them." He said clenching his teeth.

"No one will separate us you hear me," he said while stroking my hair.

I let him hold me. I never wanted him to let go. I knew now this man was the only man I could ever love.


	16. Jolie's Love

**Authors note: I was really exited when I read the reviews. You are all now my fave people in the world! I hope I get the right effect with this chapter. I read through itand edited ita million times.please post!**

I woke up to see Jolie's face smiling back at me. She was wearing a red tutu and tights. Her blond hair was wrapped in a tight bun on the top of her head.

"Oh no I must be late for rehearsal," I thought.

I sat up immediately and began to fling the covers over in panic.

"Jolie am I late?" I asked trying to fling my legs over the side of the bed.

"No no," she began, and laid a hand on my shoulder to slow me "I just came to see how you were doing. You ran after the performance like the devil was chasing you. Are you all right?"

I grabbed my head and tried to forget the headache that formed from few hours of sleep. Erik had stayed with me for a few hours but I had allowed him to go back to his bed when he could no longer hide the sound of his yawns.

"I'm fine I just," I stopped talking to try to think of an excuse I didn't like lying. "Um, I had to relieve myself." I nearly laughed at my lie.

"Oh," Julie replied giggling. She tried to conceal her laughs by placing a hand over her mouth but failed miserably.

Julie sat beside me on my bed.

"How have you been Julie?" I asked trying to be polite. She beamed at my question.

"Ok what is it?" I nudged her playfully. I stared at her grin again. She sighed and looked at the wall while daydreaming. "Or better yet who is it?" I asked. I knew her so well I could almost read her mind.

"Remember the fellow at the Masquerade, the one with brown hair and brown eyes that asked me to dance?" she said swooning playfully.

"Oh Jolie!" I exclaimed. "What is he like?" I sat up and nudged in closer in anticipation waiting for her to give the details.

"Well he isn't wealthy. He's a blacksmith, but he's a very good man. His name is Joseph. He's such a gentleman. He wouldn't even look at me without permission. He's going to watch the performance tonight so I'm extremely nervous." She said.

I grinned and nodded while rubbing my eyes.

"Addie do you believe in love?" She asked.

"Why Jolie of coarse I do!" I declared.

Jolie placed her elbows on her knees and rested her chin on her hands.

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked.

I nodded. "It's a wonderful feeling isn't it?"

"It is," she agreed.

I stood up and grabbed Jolie's hands then swung her around the room. We began Dancing in triumph. The whole time I cooed, "Jolies in looove Jolies in looove."

Then we both collapsed back on my bed once we had run out of energy and laughed hysterically. I loved being with Jolie. She made me feel like a little girl.

"Jolie you are going to do great tonight. Dance for him girl," I said pinching her hip and making her squeal. She ran after me trying to pinch me back but failed and knocked us both over. I grabbed the side of the bed to break our fall and we both fell to the ground. Our giggles returned.

After we had laughed until we no longer had any breath Jolie stood up and pulled me up by my arms.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen for lunch ok? Since I already had breakfast and I have practice that is." She said.

I nodded in agreement and lifted her off her legs with my tight hug. She is very skinny and easy to lift so it wasn't a challenge for me. She walked out the door and with a twirl of her tutu spun around to wave goodbye after walking halfway down the hallway.

At lunch Jolie and I spoke of our secret fantasies. We shared what we dreamed our future husbands would be like.

"Oh Addie I'm certain he's the one," Said Jolie sighing and getting that familiar dreamy look in her eyes.

I squeezed her hand and smiled. I was happy she found a man, but a bit sad. I didn't want her to go away and live somewhere else if she got married.

I played with the ring on my right hand sliding it up and down. It was a nervous habit I tended to not notice. My Grandmother had given me the ring on my twelfth birthday. It was called a promise ring. She told me that it was to be given to my husband when I was to get married. It was a promise that I would never bed any other man nor have I ever. I never thought I'd ever even kiss a man. Eric had been my first and I wanted him to be my only.

"Addie," Jolie called waving a hand in front of my face. I quickly shook my head bringing myself back to reality.

"Addie is there a man in your life? You seem as if you're somewhere else right now," Jolie asked.

"No," I snapped defensively. I may have been a bit too obvious with my answer.

Jolie just grinned at me. She knew I was lying but just glared at me then returned to finishing her sandwich.

When we arrived at rehearsal I could tell Jolie was nervous. She forgot the routine and stepped on the heels of the twirling ballerinas next to her. Madam Giry thought something was wrong with her and made her sit down. I walked up to her and turned her to face me.

"Jolie you are going to be terrific tonight you hear me?" I said.

Jolie just frowned at me.

"I'm going to make a laughing stalk of the entire opera house," She moaned.

"I grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face me again.

"Look at me Joile. You are going to do great! I know you know this dance. Now do your best," I said attempting to encourage her.

She forced a smile and I made my way to the orchestra pit.

"I hope I don't worry about Jolie this entire evening," I thought to myself.

After the performance Christine assured me Jolie had been perfect. I asked her if she was just being polite but she shook her head viciously.

"No she was marvelous!" She exclaimed.

"Christine you were perfect I could hear you, "I commented.

"You were fantastic as well." She said hugging me.

I made my way to back stage to Congratulate Jolie but stopped myself when I saw her with Joseph in the hallway leading to the staircase. I peaked at them from the corner. I couldn't resist.

Joseph leaned in and kissed Jolie on the cheek and told her she had done a fantastic job.

I grinned. I was so happy for her! I softly tiptoed back to my room so they wouldn't hear me.

When I got back to my room there was Erik smiling back at me. He walked up to me and pulled me into him. He was wearing a cloak over his black outfit and a million layers again.

"You did well tonight," He whispered.

I looked up at his face and opened my mouth in surprise. He had listened!

I laid my head on his chest as he ran his hands through my hair. He then leaned down to reach my face and planted a soft kiss on my lips. When he pulled away I didn't let him go. I couldn't get enough of him. His soft lips never failed to send chills down my spine.I grinned and pulled him by his collar back to me. He rapped an arm around me as our mouths moved slowly together. I grabbed his face as our pace quickened.

Erik Grabbed my hips and I let myself fall back. My hips stayed in place. I could barely control myself knowing were our body's were touching. Erik motioned running his hands from my neck to my stomach. He only hovered his hands over my breasts and didn't allow himself to touch them. I gasped. He just smirked knowing he had filled me with desire. That face drove me insane! I grabbed his face and stuck my tongue in his mouth enjoying the feel of his tongue on mine. I always thought such way of kissing was disgusting before I met Erik. Our lips and tongues barely allowed us to breath. I gasped once more.

A creak filled the room. It was the door! I separated my lips from Erik's.

"Addie I brought you your rosin…." A voice said. Then something dropped

We both turned to see Jolie standing in front of the door with her eyes nearly popping out of her skull and mouth open in shock. On the ground was my rosin that she had dropped. It had shattered in pieces.

All three of us could only stare at each other. Erik's hand was still wrapped around my waist and I notice my hand was around his neck.


	17. My Love

**Authors note: If you read the last chapter before I put an author's note from me on it I added stuff so go back. You won't get this chapter at all if you don't. I hope you all have as much fun reading this chapter as I had making it. I'm trying to reveal more of Jolie's and Erik's character. Please review after you have read. **

"A murderer and a rapist," Jolie hissed in-between her teeth.

Jolie looked around the room for something to grasp and seized my lantern off the floor. She grasped it firmly around the center and raised it above her head as if to get ready to throw it.

"Get your filthy hands off of her scoundrel!" She yelled. Her breath was harsh from anger. Her knuckles were white from grasping on the lantern so tightly.

I freed from Erik and ran over to Jolie. Jolie seized me and pulled me behind her, thinking she had saved me and was protecting me. I tried to free from her grip and forced her arm that was holding the candle to lower.

"Addie what in God's name are you doing?" She yelled.

We both tried to grab the lantern from eachother. As soon as I had my hands on it she took it from me and as soon as she was about to throw it I grabbed it from her. This happened countless numbers of times. Then during our tug-o-war, before we realized it, the Lantern slipped from both of our fingers. Jolie was glaring angrily behind me. I turned around to where Jolie was staring to see Erik holding the lantern. With his height all he had to do was pluck it from the two of us without any effort.

Jolie began to scream. Both Erik's and my eyes widened in terror of someone hearing. I clapped a hand over her mouth and calmly seated her on the bed. She was squirming and trying to free from my grip.

"Jolie calm down. It isn't what you think," I said softly. She cast a furious glare in my direction.

"I love him," I whispered in her ear.

Erik just stood their clueless. He didn't know what I had said.

Jolie opened her mouth in shock. She pointed a finger at Erik.

"That isn't a man! It's a monster!" she yelled.

"I saw him that night he dropped the lantern and caused the fire. I was dancing when he hanged that man. The man had dropped right at my feet." She said with her lip quivering.

"I saw what lay behind that mask. He's a monster!" She spat in anger.

I looked back to see Erik's pained face. He could barely hold back the tears.

"Jolie don't you understand how much he has been through?" I asked.

Jolie stared at his face realizing his reaction. Perhaps he wasn't so heartless. A monster wouldn't have feelings.

"How did this happen?" She asked. A look of confusion spread across her face.

"He tutored me and showed me the beauty in music. He's a musical genus Jolie." I said softly. I glimmer of hope clearly showed on my face.

Jolie looked back at Erik as if to see if he had changed over the past minutes.

Jolie stared into his eyes. No doubt she could see all the sadness they held.

"Addie can we talk... alone?" Jolie asked shooting a glance at Erik to signal his unwanted presence. Erik's eyes narrowed in distrust.

"I'll be right back," I assured Erik and guided Jolie out the door to talk.

"Addie Addie," Jolie began after the door closed. She shook her head while running her hands through her hair ruining her bun.

"Jolie you of all people should understand this." I said staring at her. I gave her an innocent pout face that I had stolen from Erik. I attempted to move my face the way he did but knew it couldn't nearly look as adorable as when He performed the act. I gave her a bird lip and opened my eyes large then fluttered my eyelashes.

"Jolie think of Joseph and how you felt when he kissed," I began and clapped a hand over my mouth realizing I wasn't supposed to know that.

"You spied on me?" Jolie asked shocked. Her open mouth slowly converted into a grin.

"I just was in the hallway and," I began. "You're not mad at me are you?" I asked. I winced in wait for her answer.

Jolie just rolled her eyes.

"Do you really love him?" she asked with a slight of disgust on her face.

"More then the world Jolie," I said softly. I lowered my shoulders and gave a tiny smile.

"Have you kissed?" she asked. I just smirked at her.

"Tell me now or else!" She said while shaking me violently.

"That's sort of what we were doing before you entered." I said biting my lip. She gave a sly smirk.

"Was there tongue?" She asked opening her mouth wide. She knew he was good looking but wouldn't admit it.

I raised my eyebrows to tell her yes and her opened mouth transformed to a grin once again.

Jolie seized me and Danced with me in triumph humming the tune I had sang when she had told me of her love for Joseph.

Jolie sang, "Addies in love Addies in love," quietly so only I and she could hear.

I guided her back into the room were Erik was now sitting. I wondered if he had spied on our conversation because I hinted something in his eyes. Erik stood up and Jolies eyes got wide at his height.

I looked from Jolie back to Erik and from Erik to Jolie. They both were too stubborn to come to truths. Erik was throwing one of his sexy scowls down at her. No doubt sending chills down her spine. Jolie still looked a bit disgusted. I simply sighed at their unspoken threats.

I grabbed Erik's right hand and Jolies left and forced then to shake hands. I even had to do the shaking for them. I felt like a kindergarten teacher. The both of them retrieved their hands as fast as they could.

"Jolie this is Erik, Erik this is Jolie," I said motioning towards Erik then Jolie.

Jolie glared at me and said while heading towards the door, "I never said I approved, but I will keep your _tete a tete_ a secret." She raised one shoulder up, one down and then switched in a dance like motion while saying _tete a tete_. I just gave a quiet one breath laugh as she closed the door shut.

I turned back to face Erik and pulled him by his collar back to me. He sent a lust driven smirk in my direction.

"Now," I said while raising an eyebrow. "Where were we?"


	18. Revealing Moments

**Authors note: ok I gave this chapter a little bit of a makeover and added some things because it needed some support. Read it again! Muhahaha Please review and say if it's any better. **

I stirred in my bed and sighed. I had laid here for hours trying to fall to sleep, but the fact that Erik was still hiding a whole side of him from me was killing me. I burst from my bed in an explosion of sheets and made my way down to his layer. I didn't care how late it was. I had been waiting so long trying to give him time to trust me enough to show me.

I made my way back to his dwelling. When I arrived I realized it was somewhat darker then before. Most of the candles weren't lit. There was only one light source glimmering from his bedchamber. I walked towards it compelled to it's individuality in hope that Erik would be there. When I reached the room Erik was nowhere to be found. There was a tiny lit candle on a tall stand that was the only source of light. From the shadows I noticed a black lace-type fabric draping over the bed. I hadn't noticed he had a canopy before. The black lace now concealed the bed. Were the tiny candle reflected its light meager holes were revealed in the fabric. The lace was slightly see-through so I squinted to see inside. There, underneath the red sheets was Erik laying on his side and sleeping peacefully. He was lying on the side of his face that he wore his mask on and the bare left side of his face was out in the open. I wondered if he was sleeping on his masked side because he didn't have his mask on. I grinned at his chest rising and falling… My God he wasn't wearing a shirt! I fell backwards and hit my back on the stone wall in surprise. I grunted when a jagged edge nearly knocked the wind out of me. I forgot the pain and smirked at the view in front of me. I had never seen so much of him. He always hid everything from me. I admired the deep shading underneath each individual rise of his muscles. I smiled as they rose and fell while expanding and contrasting.

Erik rose. He had heard me! He scanned around the room to see what the source of the noise was and his eyes stopped on me. I froze. I turned away waiting for his wrath. From the corner of my eye I saw him raise the sheets over his neck to obscure his muscular chest. I wondered what he had done to receive all those muscles. I suddenly felt ashamed of my self and wondering if he was naked. I shouldn't have come here so late in the night.

"I'm sorry to disturb you." I apologized still staring at the ground to my right. I started to rise. I wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Wait," He said quietly once I had turned my back to him. I froze in place. "Why have you come?" His deep voice caused me to shiver. I couldn't tell if those words were meant to reveal his anger.

I didn't allow myself to turn around as he got up from bed and put on his shirt.

"Erik," I said voice trembling. It was so difficult for me to force these words out of my mouth. "You've been hiding something from me."

Erik sighed. "What do you mean?" He grunted now walking in front of me. He had thrown on his white button- up shirt. I admired the way he just threw it on. I liked the sloppy look on him, but then again I would find him attractive no matter what he wore. The arm buttons weren't buttoned up revealing bits of arm hair. It was a sign of his age. I tried desperately not to drop my mouth open. If I was with a boy my age he would be immature, but I was with a man. I nearly smirked.

I looked at his face. He was trying to open his eyes. I felt guilty for wakening him at this hour. His hair was a bit of a mess. I tucked loose stands behind his ears then dropped my hand by my side and stared at the ground again.

"Why have you come?" he demanded again harshly while seizing my wrist. I winced at his grip regretting coming here. He was probably angry that I had woken him and that I had seen him so out in the open. I couldn't say I completely blamed him but you never knew what to expect with Erik. One second he would be compassionate and caring, the next he would be at your throat. That's what's you get for falling in love with two men that share one body.

"Erik there is a whole side of you I haven't seen," I said tears now forming in my eyes. I deeply feared his reaction.

"I love you," I whispered.

I slowly reached a hand towards his face waiting for him to push my hand out of the way. He didn't stop me only began to heave with every breath.

"You'll never love me once you've seen," He said biting his lip bitterly to appear strong as tears streamed down his face. His anger slowly converted to pain.

"It's already happened to me once. Don't make me relive the horror," he pleaded me grabbing my shoulders and sucking in air as he sobbed. He wasn't going to stop me anymore. He couldn't bring himself to.

I slowly cupped the mask in my hand bracing myself for whatever lye behind it. I knew this was something I had to do. I couldn't allow him to live in a Masquerade any longer. He was living a fairy tale. I wanted to share a reality with this man. He closed his eyes and heaved even more with his sobs. He feared MY reaction. I lifted the Mask from His face to look upon what was there.

I looked upon a hideous reddened scorned flesh. It looked as if it had been burned. There were boils and lumps in certain places. His eyelid drooped. His whole right side of his face seemed to be lower then the left. There was a hole for the rest of his nose. He almost literally had only half a face. It was hideous, but I stared upon that face and no gasp escaped my mouth no laughter. I looked at both sides of his face and smiled. I still loved him. This man was so perfectly formed. I saw no fault in his appearance. His appearance was the same as his personality. Inside him were two different faces as well and I loved both of them.

I smiled. I finally found a man that I loved absolutely everything about. I even loved his distorted face and odd personality. Even more shocking I found them both somewhat attractive. I wondered why on earth everything about this man drove me insane. I ran my hands through his hair and it slightly fell back. Just as I had expected it was a wig. The flesh didn't change to a regular shade at his scalp. I removed the wig to reveal half of his head was missing hair. He was crying even more bitterly. His body shook uncontrollably.

"No more hiding Erik. I love you. You are beautiful to me." I whispered in his ear. His eyes opened and he was surprised to see me smiling. I wrapped his arms around me and stared up at him.

I caressed both of his cheeks scorned and all and pulled his large soft lips onto mine.

"I love you I love you I love you," I repeated over and over between kisses. After he had controlled his breathing he pulled my face from his a tad so I could see him smiling. His face was still wet from tears. The tears on his right side had difficulty falling down with that drooped eyelid holding them in. I realized without his wig his hair was more blond then black. The left side of his face seemed somehow different now, but I liked it.

"I want to discover you," He said softly turning around and placing his hands on my hips from behind me. I gasped as his grip became firmer.

I knew exactly what he meant by those words. I closed my legs tightly as the place between them agreed with what Erik said. He wanted to reveal everything. I gulped then began fiddling with my ring. I closed my eyes tightly trying to rid dirty thoughts from my mind as Erik slid his hands down my thighs. I didn't want to keep anything from him, but I wanted to protect all I had left and treasure it.

I spun around from his grasp before I could allow myself to go too far. Erik turned around and headed towards the bed outstretching a hand towards me. His hands were offering me exactly what I wanted. I stared at his hand wanting badly to take it. I new what our actions might lead to, but I was blinded by desire. I stood there not knowing what to do.

**Authors note: ok please don't kill me yet! If you kill me now you'll never know what happens! **


	19. My Promise

**Author's note: ok I'm really nervous about posting this. So many intimate feelings ran into this chapter. I hope you all like it!**

Erik still held out his hand. He was offering me a night of passion and discovery of each other's body's. I stood there about to panic. This must be the most difficult decision I have ever been faced with. What would I do if I got pregnant? It would absolutely ruin me!

I glared down at the ring that I was playing with and a solution raged through my mind.

I flung the ring off my finger and held it up to his. Seeing that it was extremely too small for his fingers I unhooked the chain that I had been wearing since my mother's death. It was all I had left of her but her memories still remained. I laced the chain through the ring and put it on Erik's neck. He stared at me in bewilderment.

"This is my promise ring. It was to go to my future husband. It resembles my promise to share my virginity only with him." I explained. He still looked confused.

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"I want you to marry me." I said folding my small hands into his.

He held onto my hands with one hand and touched the ring around his neck with the other. His dreamy deep green eyes blazed into mine as his mouth fell agape.

"Are you proposing Addie?" He asked smirking playfully.

I giggled.

"No no you're doing it all wrong," He pointed out. He swirled me around to sit on his bed and kneeled on one knee. I covered my mouth as more giggles escaped my mouth. He held onto my other hand.

"Addie will you allow me to have the honor of," he began but was interrupted by my laughs. I could only find it humorous that he was trying to be gentlemen. He shook his head and continued. "Will you be my wife?"

"I don't know Erik I have so many offers." I said laughing. He forced a frown at me and caused me to be serious. After I had finished laughing with joy my face cracked into a large grin and I nodded.

His lips once again joined mine. He stood up and caused me to lean backwards and lye on the bed when he was on top of me and blowing on my neck I tickled him to get him off. I was pleased when I had caused him to laugh. That was something I rarely heard from him. I think he was a bit surprised that he had laughed as well because it was shown on his face.

"Save it for the honeymoon," I said laughing with him as he placed a finger on a point on my hip that caused me to wiggle.

I smiled at him. My eyes met both sides of his face. I didn't favor one side of him over the other. I loved his whole being. I adored his entire presence.

"Is this truly what you want?" He asked.

I could only smirk. I didn't have anything to attend tomorrow. Did I wish to prolong the agony of that which my heart has always been yearning for? I had been waiting to share my body with a man my entire life. I wanted him to be the one and only.

"Erik," I began. He nodded and waited for me to continue. His eyes adored my body. He made me feel beautiful the way he looked at me like I was some sort of angel. "Let's tie the knot tonight." I said while squeezing his hand. I knew my urgency was burning in my voice.

I expected him to look at me like I was insane. He studied what I was wearing and what he was wearing. I was in a black lacy gown that fell at my knees. He raised a brow. I had never pictured wearing a black nightdress at my wedding. Black was a funeral color. It symbolized mourning. I wasn't wearing anything underneath. I finally realized my breast weren't properly lifted by a corset and felt my cheeks turn pink.

Erik reached for his mask and wig but I stood in front of him.

"I want to marry Erik not the Opera Ghost," I said placing my hands on my hips.

Erik sighed and nodded then grabbed his cloak. He swirled it around him and let it fall on his shoulders. He draped the hood over his head. I felt the blood rise within me at the sight. His lips were one of my favorite of his features and his lips were the only thing that was visible at the moment. In a swirl of his cloak all was black.

"It will be cold outside," He said in a deep cold voice within the shadows of his cloak. I smirked at his mystery. Although I wanted to discover him I couldn't help but feel somewhat drawn to this mysterious man that he became when he transformed to the other man that shared his body. I popped my head through a slit in the middle.

He led me behind the wall that the staircase to my room was but walked past it and stopped at a wall behind it. He placed pressure upon one of the bricks with two fingers and it gave into his small amount of force. The wall swirled around to reveal the stables behind it. He trotted past two stalls and stopped in front of a beautiful black horse. Its long main covered its neck and it had a white star at the center of its head. He began suiting the horse and softly ran his hands down the side of its face to calm it. I watched in amazement as he placed the saddle on the horse and bite in its mouth with little effort. The horse obeyed him. Is there anything this man can't do?

Erik raised me off my feet from the cloak onto the horse. I didn't even hear a grunt escape his mouth. His strength amazed me. I shivered as my skin met the raging night wind. Erik sat behind me and draped a part of the cloak on my shoulders. I looked back at him and smiled.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To the chapel up on Winchester, I will show you how to get there." I said.

Erik curved his hands underneath my arms and pulled me into him to make sure I wouldn't fall off and gripped on the reigns. Then with a slight thrust of his foot on the side of the horse we began to move.

This was all happening so fast. It still hadn't dawned on me that this was reality.

When I was five I remember dressing in my mother's clothes and pretending I was a princess that was waiting for her prince to come and rescue her. Erik was hardly a prince more of the sexy dragon that defeats the prince. I laughed aloud at my twisted thoughts. I felt Erik behind me shake his head. I gripped on his upper legs for support as we flew up and down with the Horse's fast trotting.

I smiled. It wasn't a forced smile that I normally painted upon my face. This was my expression of true joy. I was getting married! Even better I was getting married to the man that was perfect for me in every way. I wished we could skip this entire journey to the church. I wished that we could simply appear in the chapel and after the ceremony not have to travel all the way back to experience the honeymoon.

I only spoke with Erik when I was giving directions.

I was getting married in the same church my parents had wed! I now finally understood how my parents had felt. I felt tears of both sadness and pity for my parents and pure joy for myself race down my face. When we reached the chapel I nearly tripped when I flew up the stairs. Erik caught me and laughed at my eagerness.

I walked back to were the nuns and priests slept and knew the first door was his. This priest had been at the Sunday service. This priest had been the priest at my parents wedding. I pounded on the door. I sat there for quiet a while pounding and watching Erik shoot me odd glances. It was quite a while before the door creaked open to reveal the priest in his nightgown. He rubbed his eyes and blinked. His gray hair was slightly sticking up.

"Addie, Is that little Addie?" He asked. He stopped squinting at me and half smiled half opened his mouth in shock.

"Father I'm sorry to bother you but I want to... get married," I said and pulled Erik in front of me. Erik was still in his cloak.

"Erik take that thing off please," I asked pointing at his cloak. He pulled it off and turned his right side out of view.

"This is the man I wish to spend the rest of my life with father." I said smiling. I couldn't help but want to show him off. I looked at Erik and realized he had a reason for acting odd. He had been away from the world for so long.

"Nice to meet you, what was it Erik?" He asked. Erik stared at his feet still hiding his distorted face from view.

"Do you wish to perform the ceremony now?" He asked. I nodded.

The priest guided us back to the chapel and began.

"Father, um..," I interrupted and blushed.

"What is it child?" He asked.

"Can I walk down the isle?" I asked feeling a bit childish. I had dreamed of walking down the isle and seeing my husband smiling back at me. The Priest nodded.

"The organ! Oh Erik can you play the organ?" I pleaded. Erik was trying to hide his face still. He smiled at me. I knew he could do it even though he lacked the sheet music.

I skipped back to the end of the isle and Erik got on stage. He twiddled his fingers above the keys in search for the right note and then stopped at the desired spot. He began playing all the melodies at once. The priest looked a bit surprised at first but smiled at me realizing I was about to marry a musical genius. Erik's sweet harmony lightened the air. I felt like I was walking on clouds as I stepped towards Erik. I realized I am stepping toward my future. When he had stopped playing and stridden down the steps to meet me even though he had finished playing the music still lingered in my mind. Erik is my song. He fills my heart with notes that are always changing. Sometimes the notes are sad sometimes the notes are fierce. They are even slightly jubilant at times. To me Erik is a piece of art. He is a masterpiece.

He appeared afraid of the priest staring at his face at first but diverted his focus on me. I was so glad he was doing this for me. When the Priest spoke it seemed as if I was in a daze. I was in a dream and I was to wake up at any moment. I pinched myself and was even more excited when I felt the pain. This was real!

As we said our vows our eyes were inseparable. Erik's chest began to heave up and down and I realized mine was to. I couldn't wait till we would be at last complete.

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked me.

"I do," I nearly shouted.

He turned back and asked Erik the question. Erik cooed, "I do" and squeezed my hand.

As the words fell out of the priest's mouth I was squeezing on Erik's hand so tightly I heard a crack. I released his hand and he didn't even wince only quickened his breath. As the pastor announced we were husband and wife I felt a wave of emotions surge up in me and began balling a storm of tears. Erik grabbed me and kissed me before I could notice his reaction. As our lips moved I felt my cheek grow damp not for my eyes, but his.

When we parted the priest leaded me to a corner to give me a word. He placed a hand over my stomach and whispered Rebecca in my ear. My brows creased and I looked at him like he was insane.

"My name is Addie," I protested.

"Yes Addie," He said smiling. He patted my stomach and said Rebecca once more before heading back to his room. I just shook my head. The man was old and probably senile.

I turned around and smirked back at Erik. We both looked into each other's eyes for a few moments. Then I nodded and we both raced back to the horse. Erik quickly helped me up and jumped on as well. This journey we did not trot peacefully. Erik forced the horse to gallop as fast as it could. When we reached the stables he threw off the saddle and we ran back to his layer.

Once we were at the foot of his bed Erik flung off his cloak in one motion. He laid his hands to his sides and we both stood there staring into each other's eyes once again. I smirked and he did as well. My sense of playfulness retuned.

"Lover's leap!" I shouted and jumped into his arms. He caught me and held me to his chest. I new there was nothing I would trade for him. I enjoyed the warmth of his body and feeling his chest rise. I sucked in a large breath and enjoyed the smell of his cologne. He lay me on the bed gently and laid next to me. He now had that look on his face that he got when he knew he was getting something he wanted. His eyes narrowed and an evil grin spread across his face. I just wanted to devour him. I wanted him to scratch me and hurt me. I wanted us to join as one until our bodies collapse together.

Erik ran a finger down my arm softly and slowly. I smiled and closed my eyes. I enjoyed his touch. I sat up and let him pull my gown over my head. I didn't feel ashamed of my bareness once all clothes had left me. I began to unbutton his shirt. He kissed my forehead. All thoughts of lust left my head and new thoughts of love bloomed in my mind. When we were both bare our bodies became one. He wasn't harsh. He handled me with such gentleness. He fulfilled that need that I had to be loved. I had been aching for so many years and I finally felt complete. He now filled that hole that had been left in my heart. When we finished we both fell by each other's side. I began crying softly and cried out his name.

"Erik, I love you." I whispered.

I rested my head on his chest for a pillow.

"Addie I love you to," He replied.

I smiled and drifted into the best sleep I have ever experienced. I dreamt of Erik all night.

**Authors note: I hope you understand my intentions for this part of the story. I wasn't attempting to describe secret fantasies I had for Erik. I was trying to express the special intimacy between husband and wife. I hope I captured the beauty rather then a perversion and that you all understood my motives. Please post a review on what you thought and how I could improve if you didn't like it. **


	20. Dreams and Nightmirrors

**Authors note: Thank you sooo much GAKDragonMCP for helping me realize I uploaded the wrong document for this chapter! You will be rewarded with a muffin. **

I caressed the smooth organ strings and filled my layer with music. I played everything that had happened last night. I pounded into the keys remembering how I had lusted over her body. I glided over the notes filling the room with her proposal. I closed my eyes and breathed in the sweet sensation. She inspired me.

The tempo intensified as I moved inside of her. Her cries of my name combined with the melody. The harsh melody combined with a sweet innocent sound. Her body was so perfect so flawless. She was truly an angel. I began sobbing pathetically as I jotted down the notes that raged in my mind. She had given me the joys of the flesh. This was something I had never even deserved. I turned around to admire her glowing naked figure in my bed. I loved her like nothing I had ever loved before. It continued to confuse me how she could be so kind to such a monster. Seeing her tangled in the red sheets filled my mind with another tune and I began playing again. I imagined her telling me she loved me. I put the pleasure she made me feel in my notes. She was my one, my only, my wife. I smiled at the thought. I was now a married man. I finally felt slightly normal for a change.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Addie still wrapped in the sheets. She had the sheets wrapped under her armpits. Her curly hair was extra frizzy, but I liked it that way. She sat by me and listened intently to my music. I was wearing a robe. I hadn't bothered to tie it well and it exposed most of my chest.

"Have you written something new?" She asked looking at my notes. I smiled at the sound of her sweet innocent young voice and nodded. I continued to play until I was satisfied with the length of the piece.

"You inspire me," I said rapping my arms around her and resting my chin on her head. Her hair smelt intoxicating. She must have used Expensive shampoo.

"Did you sleep well?" I mumbled blowing pieces of her hair in the air with my breath.

"Yes, It must have been the best sleep I've ever had," she declared smiling.

"I was afraid to open my eyes because I was worried it had all been a dream," she said stroking my cheek.

Her hands began wondering down my robe. The loose knot gave into her small push of the fabric and the robe fell off.

"Again?" I asked.

She nodded and followed me to my bed.

After yet another pleasant experience with Erik we both were exhausted and fell back to sleep. When I woke I opened my eyes and smiled at him staring back at me. He had been staring at me for only God knows how long.

"How long have you been staring at me?" I asked. He just smirked at me and refused to answer. I sat up and looked for my black nightgown. He had thrown it somewhere on the floor. I flung the sheets off me and retrieved it. When I stood up after slipping it over my head I regretted it and flopped back down. As soon as I stood up the room began spinning. Erik looked at me with a concerned face he realized how I was grabbing my head.

"Addie are you feeling all right?" He asked.

"I might be sick," I said moaning.

"You haven't had anything to eat today. I'll sneak you something ok?" He said. I nodded and waited for the room to stop spinning.

When Erik returned he handed me Pomegranate and some loaves of bread.

"These are still in season?" I asked smiling. I hadn't had one of these in a long time.

He watched as I ate and offered me some water. After I had finished eating I felt much better.

I think I can stand up now. I announced and slowly worked my way up to stand.

I didn't reach the lake before my dizziness returned. This time it turned into nausea. Before I realized it I leaned down and red liquid burst from my mouth. I shook in horror at what lie before me. Tears began forming in my eyes. I knew this fate I could not escape.

"Tuberculosis," I said shaking with horror.

**Authors note: Keep on reading my pretties more to come! **


	21. Rebecca

**Authors note: Thanks for pointing out some things. I'm afraid my spelling is even worse then you all believe. Spell check hasn't even helped me enough. Yes I'm aware there is handles on the case but I don't believe in handles. I do hope you sense my humor. Yes I'm very mean to my cello. I have three cellos and only one of them is in good shape. If there is one thing I poses it isn't intelligence. I always forget to hold it right and run it into things nearly every day. I'll be sure to go over the book and fix some things when I get the chance. **

I couldn't stop shaking as Eric sat me in the chair and cleaned up my mess. I sucked in a large breath. I had to be strong for him.

"Addie are you all right?" He asked noticing how violently I was shaking.

I looked into his eyes and tried not to cry.

"Tuberculosis," I whispered as if afraid someone would hear.

Erik stared at me and raised a brow which was a reaction I wasn't expecting.

"Addie do you feel nauseated?" He asked me.

I nodded and buried my face in my hands.

"Are you having trouble breathing?" He asked. His voice was a bit too calm.

"No. Why are you asking me this?" I snapped. My voice broke. I scowled at him. He thought I was insane! Erik just smiled and softly touched my arm. His gentleness infuriated me even more and I swung away from his touch. When my back was to himmy teeth clenched bitterly as I sobbed.

"You don't have tuberculosis Addie. If you did you wouldn't be nauseated. You would have trouble breathing because blood would be filling your lungs. What came out of your mouth was the pomegranate you ate." he reassured me still smiling.

My mouth dropped and my hands fell off my face.

"How would you know?" I mumbled underneath my breath.

"I've read about it." He said.

I began laughing at my own stupidity. I of all people should know the symptoms of tuberculosis. I had simply panicked. After I had calmed down I looked back at Eric. He was still standing there. He was once again in his robe and he had his arms folded neatly across his chest.

I rubbed my stomach and looked up at him from the very top of my eye and my eyebrows rose to signal him.

"Erik I'm hungry again," I said cringing my stomach. He nodded and handed me some bread that was on his organ. I ate the thing so fast it disturbed me. I could consume so much. Perhaps I would grow out of it once I get older. It's odd thinking about not being an adult yet.

I thanked Eric and stood up. The nausea had completely left me. That was a bit odd. Perhaps the pomegranate had upset my stomach. Yes I'm sure that was the cause. Perhaps my dizziness was just from lack of bathing and nourishment. I sighed and dreamed of taking a bath. I hadn't bathed in what seemed like days.

Despite Erik's pleas I walked back to my room. He followed me there. When we were both standing on my floor he gently pulled me into him and kissed me softly. I enjoyed his sweet thick lips moving with mine. I Smiled as I was reminded of last night. He made for a fantastic lover. His masculine figure was so mouth wateringly sensual. His body was so unbelievable perfect shaped it hurt to be parted from it. I would trade everything I have for his kisses. Better yet, His love making was something you couldn't buy with all jewels of this Earth. I must be the most blessed woman alive.

"Will you meet me tonight?" He asked parting from me.

I shot him a seductive grin and danced to my wardrobe.

"I'll assume that was a yes." He said in a low voice while walking out. I began to wonder if he knew that mysterious flare he often had drove me insane. He seemed to enjoy when he made me want more and more of him every moment. I smiled at the thought. Now that weare married, I can have as much of him as I want.

After taking a bath I slipped on my brown two piece dress that I was to wear at the performance. The top was brown and the bottom was white. The entire orchestra wore brown and white. I raised my upper lip in disgust. It was hideous. I had dreaded putting it on for every performance. I slipped on a tad of eyeliner and blush and looked into the mirror. I tried to find some hint on my face that I had changed. I was a different woman now but it was barely shown. The only hint was the wide smirk on my face. There was only a glare in my eye but I tend to notice the little things.

I suddenly remembered how much I used to paint at my old home. I have nearly given up that hobby. It is a shame because I was such a talented artist. I promised myself I would drawl a sketch of Erik after the concert. I wanted to take the time to ingest every detail. I wanted to capture the emotion that lay behind his eyes. I wanted to portray both sides of him. I wanted to capture all those emotions that lay beneath the surface.

I stared at my rosin that lay shattered on the floor and frowned. There were a few chunks that I could still put to use but the nearly microscopic bits that surrounded the floor were useless. I gathered the large chunks and slipped them into the small pouch in my case and swept up the rest with the side of my hand. Then I kicked it under my bureau. No one would notice.

At the performance that night I poured out my heart and soul into every song. My bow swayed with the music. The orchestra diverted their eyes on Mason. We all over exaggerated the mezzo piano to the fullest extent. Our bows barely released a sound. The sweet soft combination of different parts from each instrument combining to make one song made me picture an ice-skater swirling around gracefully like a ballerina. I imagined snowflakes falling on my nose. I could almost feel and taste the snowflake melting on my tongue.

When I got back I was unbelievably exhausted. I was too exhausted to even enjoy the night with Eric I fell asleep in my bed and didn't wake till late in the morning. I was awakened to that all familiar sensation. I stood up and leaned over my pitcher of water as acid made its way up my throat. Vomit forced its way out of my mouth. I gasped when I had finished. I hadn't been able to breath. I had to go to the doctor. Something is obviously wrong with me.

The doctor had a few gray hairs peaking out from behind his black hair. Little crease lines stretched across his face as he smiled at me. I guessed he was a little over forty. He was very pale. When he checked my pulse I was surprised by his icy cold hands.

He began asking me when I started feeling bad, if I was having breathing problems, and other things. Some questions he asked I found a bit absurd. He asked me when the last time I had my flow and if I had a heightened sense of smell. Every time I answered him he jotted down things on a sheet of paper.

"Miss Addie are you sexually active?" he asked staring into my eyes and lowering his paper. His eyes wouldn't let me lie. I was a bit shocked by his question at first, but I know that this is strictly confidential.

"I'm married Dr. Morgan," I answered. I loved when those words fell out of my mouth. This was the first time I had said it, but I don't know if I will ever have a chance to say it again considering the circumstances.

The doctor nodded and smiled. He leaned in closer to tell me something.

"Congratulations to you both," He said. I assumed he was referring to the wedding but what he said next I wasn't prepared for at all. "I'm sure your husband is going to be so excited when he finds out he is going to be a father."

My eyes widened in terror. I was not ready for this at all. How in the world was I to explain this to people? They would obviously want to meet the father of the baby that would obviously be growing inside of me and I wouldn't be able to introduce them.

Although terror and shock had been my first reactions I couldn't help but feel excited. I grinned. I had a living thing inside of me. Together Erik and I had made a child. I suddenly remembered when the pastor had laid a hand on my stomach and said Rebecca. It was going to be a girl!

I had been born with a love for children. Seeing a child would simply lighten my day. People would often stare and send silent messages with their eyes to one another as I immediately connected with children. I was going to be a mom!

Somehow this would have to work out. Somehow.

I placed a hand over my stomach and began crying.

"Hello Rebecca," I said smiling behind my tears. "I'm your mom."


	22. A Dark Past Darker Future?

I kneeled in front of the released floorboards trying to gain strength to tell Erik what I had to. I was so afraid that he would somehow blame this all on me. The thought of him rejecting our child made me shake. I'm not sure if he was the kind of person that would want to be a father. He probably hated children. I could just picture him turning his face from our child in annoyance. Erik simply doesn't have the patience to be a father.

I sat in my desk chair and slouched. I couldn't do it. I had no idea how I was going to tell him.

I closed my eyes for a moment. When I opened them tears were released from my eyelids. I began so heave miserably. I wanted this child to come into the world. I had no home to support it. I had no money to clothe this child. If Andre and Firum knew I was pregnant they would surely fire me. They couldn't risk that type of embarrassment. I would have to walk the streets as an outcast. They would point and call me a whore.

All of a sudden I began hearing a faint tune in the distance. It was so uplifting and joyful. I sniffed and stopped crying to hear the tune. It was an organ, but surely it couldn't be Eric. He wouldn't play such a happy tune. I walked down the steps to his layer drawn to the music. It lifted my spirits. I began to feel as if I was soaring among birds. The music became louder and louder as I drew closer and the organ's tune echoed of the walls. I began to hear that familiar sound of dripping water. The back of Erik's head came into view. He was once again wearing his wig and he was fully dressed in a black coat and pants that shined red in the candlelight. He wore a white undershirt underneath and I could see his gloved hands gracing the organ's keys. No doubt he was also wearing his mask. All of his clothes hugged his body tightly revealing the outlines of his many muscles.

I stood a few inches from him and listened. I didn't want him to turn around. I wanted him to keep on playing. I closed my eyes and let the music fill my soul. Then the music stopped. Erik scribbled the notes on a piece of paper and turned around to meet me. I was surprised but he wasn't. I hadn't even made a sound. How did he know I was here?

"Where were you last night?" He asked. I tried to find a certain emotion in that tone but he remained mysterious.

"I was exhausted and fell asleep," I said then sucked in my lips.

"I've written an opera for you Addie," he said turning and gesturing a hand to his mess of paper on the organ. He turned back around and smiled at me. His formal figure sent chills down my spine. I gripped my arm harshly to resist tearing at him passionately. I knew what would become of the child inside me if I were to mess around with Erik. I had no idea how I was going to survive nine months without sleeping with him.

Erik stepped closer to me and stared at my eyes. I suddenly remembered I had been crying. They were probably all puffy and red. I sniffed as he cupped my face in his large hands. I looked up at him. This couldn't be Erik. He was being way too kind. I expected him to make his transformation at any moment, but he only began looking concerned for me.

"You've changed Erik." I said in-between hiccups. My head began burning with a fierce migraine.

"You make me feel," He said and ruffled his eyebrow on search for the right words. "You make me happy Addie." He said. I just stared at him and listened to his voice. His voice was both frightening and soothing. Right now I felt simply light-footed by his tone. I even forgot I was standing.

"Before I was in the opera house, I was in a gypsy circus. My parents had willingly sold me to that mad house," he said. His voice slightly broke at the end but he sucked in a large breath and continued. "They had beaten me every night. They would show my face to the audience. The audience would simply point and laugh as I was beat with such inhumanity I could barely breathe. They had called me things such as the Devils child or the living corpse." He said. He now was crying but he smiled at me behind his tears.

A glimmer reflected off the golden ring with two hearts connecting that was on his neck. He had not taken it off.

"You have shown me more kindness then I've every received," he whispered.

"Erik, do you think I pity you? Do you think my love is simply charity?" I asked and grabbed his face to maintain his focus on me.

"You have shown me a world I never knew. You enchanted me with your music. I love everything about you." I said so silently I wondered if he even heard. I could barely breathe as I started crying as well. I didn't know how I was going to tell him.

Eric smiled at me and wiped off the tears with the side of his hand not caring that the tears stained his outfit. He began unbuttoning my dress, but I laid my hand on his and closed my eyes to stop him. I backed away then opened my eyes to see Erik's confused face.

I broke down. Tears once again went soaring down my eyelashes.

"Erik you don't understand," I responded. I began shaking.

Erik took a step towards me but I stepped back. He appeared slightly more confused.

"Erik, I'm…" I managed to choke. "I'm pregnant."


	23. Our Child

**Authors note: I hope I can add a few chapters before Monday because this week is going to be busy. I have a concert on Monday. I've been practicing like crazy and I'm really nervous. Wish me luck!**

Addie covered her face as she broke down in sobs. She appears slightly older now that she is to have a child. I could only stare. The silence was broken by her loud breaths. I thought to comfort her but I was in utter shock.

Thoughts raced throw my mind. I began to breathe as loudly as she was. Together we had created life. My child lay in her stomach. I was going to be a father.

I walked up to Addie and placed a hand over her stomach. She looked up at me and sniffed. I singe of hope glimmered in her large brown eyes. I didn't know what to say. I truly couldn't tell what I felt. I had always dreaded children. I had feared if I were to ever have a child it would inherit my monstrosity. With this woman everything was different. I was a different person around her. On our honeymoon I experienced love. For once in my life I was loved by a woman. There was no longer any lust in her eyes but a dreamy unexplained desire. I no longer wanted to cause her pain like I had when she had often caused me to loose my temper. I no longer wanted to see her naked body under me so weak and helpless. I wanted to hold her. I wanted us to embrace each other gently. If there is such a thing as love I'm sure this is what it is, to be lightened by someone's presence, to want nothing more then to spend an eternity with one person. I love her. I would love to spend the rest of my days with her. I would love to have children. I would love to see Addie holding our child. Our child, those words made me smile. I wrapped Addie in my arms and stroked her hair. I knew why she was so upset. We could never afford to raise this child. We haven't the money to buy a house.

I glared back at my mess of sheet music. It was the only way I could raise money. Perhaps if my opera was a success we could put together enough money to buy a small house, but how? I couldn't exactly march up to Andre and Firmim and show them. I couldn't go back to my old tactics of getting my way. If I were to send them a threatening note they wouldn't exactly ignore the fact that the phantom is still in their presence.

Addie and I just stood there holding each other. We didn't say a word. I kneeled down and planted my lips on her soft cheek. I didn't draw back for a long time. I loved feeling her delicate angelic flesh. Words were no longer needed. Body language said everything.

"I wish I could spend the rest of my days with you in this darkness." She said laying her head on my chest.

That had been what I wanted her to do before, but now I realized I couldn't live the rest of my days like this. She had been put into my life for a purpose. She was to bring me out of darkness. I could never hide such an angel from the rest of the world.

"You've shined your light upon my shadow," I said stoking her hair. I took off my right glove to feel her coiled hair in-between my fingers.

I stared once again at her stomach. How had life allowed a monster to create a child? I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with this odd emotion. There was a living thing inside of her. My mouth slowly opened. Addie placed her hand over mine that lay on her stomach. She smiled. My eyes searched hers.

"Our child," she mouthed.


	24. My Family

**Author's note: The beginning may seem a bit confusing but I will explain that later. Please review! **

I held the ring in my hand admiring its beauty. I had stored it away in the chest where Christine's various drawings and sculptures of her lay. They all resembled my past obsession.

I rocked the ring back and forth in my palm to cause the various gems to glimmer in the candlelight. I closed my fingers around it and shut my eyes. This simple object held so many emotions and bitter memories. It released a sorrowful aroma that filled the air. I knew that none of those memories mattered. I love Addie now. I want to give her something to hold. I want her to have something that she can grasp that symbolizes our love. I opened my eyes and stood up. I want nothing more then to leave the past behind me and start anew.

"Nothing fits!" I shouted.

I rummaged through my drawers and savagely tossed cloths in the air letting them land on the floor behind me. When I had reached the wooden bottom and every item of clothing I owned was on the floor I turned around to look at the mess I had created. I sank my fingers into the tangle of curls on my head. Not one of my dresses fit.

"Had I really gained that much weight?" I wondered.

I looked into the mirror to reassure myself. I had grown plumper then I suspected. Most of the weight gain was at my stomach but my face had grown slightly round. I hadn't even realized months had gone by. I prayed that no one would suspect my increase in weight and offbeat behavior. I had been paranoid ever since I learned I had conceived and was shot some rather peculiar glances when performing my stair climbing. I would grasp the rails for dear life and take one step at a time cautiously to prevent falling.

I collapsed on my bed and sighed with relief when the weight was released from my feet. I sat on the edge and rubbed my lower back. I had grown familiar to this lower back pain that was essentially never ending. I wanted so badly to lye on my stomach and burry my head in the pillow but the doctor had ordered me to lye on my side.

Tonight I had a performance and tomorrow was Jolie's wedding. I was to be the maid of honor. I closed my eyes and held my breath to prevent myself from crying. I really am happy for her. She had found a man that loved her. She was going to go move and start a family with Joseph. I new that no matter how much I didn't want my friends to change and grow up I couldn't prevent that, I couldn't keep Jolie from her happiness. I had spent hours helping her prepare for the wedding. All the overwhelming stress formed dark red shadows beneath my eyes that I covered with makeup.

"Now what am I to do? I can't lope around in my night dress." I said to myself.

I tiptoed to Jolies room and knocked on the door. She greeted me with such a large grin I couldn't help but smile back. She could brighten anyone's day. I stepped into her room and closed the door behind me to show that I had to speak with her privately.

Her room was the same size as mine. She had a reddish-brown wardrobe and a matching dresser. Her wall and bed sheets were the same shade of white as mine.

She sat on her bed and patted a spot next to her for me to sit. I could see in her eyes she knew. That is the catch with friendships as close as ours. She could nearly stare past my skin and look upon my soul.

I had meant to tell her before but the words had always been caught in my throat. I placed a hand over my stomach and looked into her eyes then gazed down at my stomach. I repeated this action several times before she realized what I was trying to tell her. She opened her mouth wide and I nodded to tell her that her suspicion was correct. Before she had a heart attack I reassured her that Erik and I had wed. She grabbed me and hugged me. My neck became wet from her tears. Her reaction stunned me at first but I returned the hug. Our emotions were both over the edge seeing as her wedding and my pregnancy hormones. We held each other and both cried with happiness for the new things we were about to experience and sadness for the things we are to leave behind.

Jolie pulled herself away and placed her arms firmly on my shoulder then kissed my cheek. Our tears flowed as one. We both sniffed when she pulled away.

"You are more then a friend. You are my sister. You and me share something stronger then blood." She said. Her words truly moved me.

We both smiled and began laughing behind our tears. We made each other swear we would always keep in touch and never go a year without seeing each other.

"Addie why aren't you in your uniform?" Jolie asked realizing I was still in my night dress.

"I doesn't fit," I said laughing as I swallowed tears.

"Bring it over and I'll hem it," she said sniffing and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

She got out a kit from her dresser and released a few stitches on my uniform with a sharp pointy tool then handed it back to me. She allowed me to borrow the kit to hem the rest of my dresses and hugged me on my way out one last time.

Before the wedding, family from both the bride and grooms side were running around like mad to make sure everything was in order. The men in their separate room came to an agreement with the ladies and nearly stalked Joseph to prevent him from seeing the bride. This was a move that was rather unnecessary at times.

The church was an enormous catholic chapel that looked very much like the one I had been married in but with slightly more color. White roses adorned the entire room. There were various stain glassed windows that reflected a rainbow of colors upon the sitting crowd of family and friends. There were white candles set upon tall stands on the stage and the side of the room. They made the scene appear more dreamy and romantic.

The bridal party stepped into their dresses and uniforms that Jolie's aunt had tailored. It took the entire female party to help Jolie put on her dress. I pinched her arm and commented her lingerie which made us both laugh. Her dress was mouth dropping gorgeous. It was tight around the bodice and stomach. A spiral design flowed across the front. The dress opened in the back to reveal an extremely long tail with a familiar spiral design and jewels sparkled along the side of the tail. The main white fabric was covered with a see-through white fabric that matched the veil. She released her blond hair and let it fall on her shoulders. Then she slipped on her gloves that reached her elbows. She looked beautiful. We both grabbed each other and tried not to cry. It felt odd holding her when she was in such formal attire.

Everything seemed to happen all too quickly. Before I knew it I was down the isle. It seemed like seconds before Jolie came behind me. I focused my gaze upon Joseph. I'll never forget the look he got on his face when he first saw her. He started breathing heavily and his chest rose as they beamed at each other. They both had the most ridiculous smile upon their face. When they had come face to face they both looked so eager to touch. I knew that this man must love her. His eyes cherished her as if she was an angel. I knew there was no better man for her. When they recited their vows I couldn't stop the tears that ran down my face.

The night seemed to pass so quickly I tried to dive back and retrieve it but it was too late. Before Jolie left for her honeymoon she brought her Aunt Liana to me.

"Would you both do each other a huge favor?" She asked holding both of our hands. Her shiny silk gloves were astonishingly smooth.

"Liana needs someone to take care of her and Addie and her husband need a place to stay to raise the baby." She said smiling.

I turned to read Liana's reaction. She smiled back at me. I put a hand over my heart in disbelief.

"You would allow me to stay at your house while the child comes?" I whispered.

Liana nodded. Obviously Jolie had spoken with her beforehand. I hugged her so firmly I feared I had suffocated the poor old lady.

"We are family," Liana said widening her smile. I smiled back at her and allowed myself to cry once more.


	25. Behind the Hat

"I've found a man who can take care of that business you were referring to before." I whispered.

He gazed over his shoulder to check if anyone was near. His voice quivered as he spoke. "Does he have experience with this type of field?" He asked trying to appear casual. His forehead broke out in a sweat.

"He's done it before if that's what you mean missure," I stated confidently.

"Isn't there some other way? We are talking about," he began to shout but lowered his voice to a whisper. "We are talking about prison time for the rest of our lives."

"Don't you understand? If the girl reports you will have the same sentence. You don't have to worry. I've dealt with circumstances such as these before." I said checking my nails for dirt as if to paint this whole ordeal as a simple obstacle.

"What's the catch Morel?" he asked sighing and dropping on his chair behind his desk. His fat wobbled from the movement.

"I want a third of your company. That is all. I will even pay to have the job done if you wish. Personally I find it a rather tempting deal. You could choose prison if you like the idea better." he threatened with a smile. From the expressions on his face you would infer he was as happy as could be. His presence was not threatening but behind his eyes laid a flame of wrath.

"I will pay him if you let me see him personally. I want to make sure he is qualified for the job." I murmured.

"No doubt he will do his job. He not only has he experience with such things but knows the girl himself."

"Bring him to me," I ordered.

"As you wish," he said bowing and smiling. His act of obedience infuriated me. He knew that He had power over me.

He opened the door to reveal a very slim skinny man with blond hair. He had a very thin face with a pointy chin. His arms and legs were like that of a twig. He wore a very classy white button up shirt and black coat with matching black pants. His shoes were so shiny I could stare back at myself in them. I could not tell what the colors of his eyes were for he wore a black top hat that was too large for him and allowed it to slope down his head. He sat in the chair opposite of my desk. I was surprised he could complete such a task without running into something with that hat covering his eyes. He slammed one foot upon my desk and sunk into the chair comfortably not caring that his shoes were upon a very important parchment of mine. I was somewhat shocked at his action, but cleared my throat and dug through my coat pocket. When I found what I was looking for I waved the francs in the candlelight for him to see.

"What is her name?" I asked.

"Addie," said a cold voice from underneath the hat. The hat slowly bobbed up and down as he talked.

I tossed the coins towards his end of the desk. He slid them off the desk so fast I had to blink to see if my eyes had deceived me.

I then realized a black brace peaking out from the man's right arm sleeve. Had Morel sent me a cripple? Why waist our time?

"What's wrong with your arm?" I spat.

"It's only a fraction. It only severed a few nerves. I can't perform tasks such as cello playing now, but I can still operate machinery." He said laughing. His voice was very low and dark. When he said machinery he slid a finger in his jacket and pulled it up a tinge to reveal the small revolver in his pocket.

"Did you know the lady is a cello player? He asked raising his head slightly to reveal his smirk. The left side of his mouth rose slightly to reveal a few teeth.

I slammed a bag of coins upon the table. He grinned as if it were the juiciest steak he had ever set eyes on.

"There will be twice as more if you complete the job." I said crossing my arms.

"I want to see the cello player and her lover phantom's dead body you hear." I stood up and ordered quietly in his ear. The man's smirk grew wider. He seemed to enjoy this.

**Author's note: DUM DUM DUM! Time for some theme music! Have you made the connection yet? If you didn't figure it out yet please read this chapter once more. I hope you all like it. Send reviews or Addie gets it! **


	26. A Rose

I roused from my dream and shivered as I was diverted back to reality. I was nude with nothing over me, not even bed sheets. I opened my eyes to see Erik tangled in the sheets with his back to me.

"Sheet hogger," I snarled playfully while trying to pull the sheets from under his muscular body.

Erik turned around still closing his eyes and seized my wrist. He rolled around until he was on top of me. At first I believed he was still asleep and laughed but then he began blowing my neck. I pounded his arm muscles to try and force him to stop and tried to hide my laughter. He only smiled with his eyes still closed.

He opened his eyes. I smiled at his dreamy green gaze. He wasn't wearing a mask. I had told him to take it off. I had grown used to his deformity. Before I had found myself wanting to adjust the tattered pieces of skin but now I liked it this way. I loved that he had flaws as well as strong points.

Erik got up and retrieved a small blue leather pouch from his desk ignoring the fact that he was naked. I bit my thumb nail and grinned. When he came back he snuggled back under the covers and turned to me. He handed the pouch to me and waited for me to open it. I looked at him and he only waited.

I removed the bag and inside was a tiny gray box. I looked at him once more. He was still waiting for me. I slowly opened the box. I nearly closed it before opening it all the way when the candlelight reflected off of something shiny inside. I knew what it was. Inside was a gorgeous silver ring. It had a pattern of amethyst that was in the shape of a rose and in the middle of the rose was an enormous diamond. I gasped.

"How on earth did you afford this?" I asked as my mouth fell open.

"Don't think of it," He whispered and placed a finger on my lips. I kissed his finger which was something he didn't expect but made him smile. He took the ring and tried to slip it on my ring finger. Even my fingers had grown from the pregnancy. He slipped it on my pinky instead. It was a perfect fit. Before he could move his hand away I folded my hand around three of his fingers. Even his pinky was larger then my entire hand. I began to feel every line on his fingers. I raised his hand to my cheek and slid it down to my chin allowing him to feel my skin. He closed his eyes savoring my touch. Then, I laid his hand on my stomach.

"Can you feel her move?" I asked.

He opened his eyes and stared with amazement at the child stirring in my belly. Then he kissed my cheek. I grabbed his face before he could lean back and turned to face him. I forced his large tender lips onto mine. He was surprised at first but then his eyes narrowed with a mix of playfulness and lust.

"Can't get enough of me can you?" He asked pinning me to the bed before kissing me again.

I laughed at his comment and shouted. "No I want more!"

I twirled bits of his hair around my finger as he kissed me slowly and smoothly.

"When this child comes out we are making up for lost time," I said raising my eyebrows. He smiled at my comment and tried not to laugh.

I sat up and looked around. I wondered how he could leave this all behind. I knew that he had to be a little upset. I turned back at him.

"Aren't you going to miss all of this?" I asked with a concerned look on my face. He turned so our eyes met.

"There are some memories that I would love to leave in this place," he said. He gazed at the ground and when he looked back at me his eyes were filled with sadness.

"What do you wish to bring?" I asked. My eyes traveled the room.

"I only wish to bring my organ," He said. I smiled at the sound of his deep voice.

"If you can find a way to sneak it to the new house," I said giving him a less than convinced face. I then realized that he had brought all these items down here before. I would do well to remember there are very few things this man can not do.

Erik stood up and hopped into his pants. I fell back and laughed at the site of him hopping around so foolishly. He only kissed me once more and grabbed a blue button up long sleeved shirt. I stood back and admired his chest. He noticed I was staring at him when he reached the last few buttons then stopped buttoning his shirt. I smirked at him. He knew what I wanted.

"We have a lot of packing to do," He said shaking his head at my promising expression.

"Just a taste," I said unbuttoning his shirt and letting his chest come into view once more.


	27. The New Domain

We stepped into the medium sized square room and spun around to admire the empty space. It was a room with peach colored walls. I favored peach somewhat more then white. There was a white lounge chair in the right corner next to a fireplace. There was a bed with white sheets. I cringed my nose. I had seen enough white in my previous bedroom. To the right of the bed was a brown wardrobe and on the other side was a small table with a lamp on it that occupied most of the space. On that side of the wall was a large window with white drapes that barely contained the sunlight. I gazed back at Erik to read his reaction. He blinked in the sunlight and shielded the glare with the back of his hand. I could tell he wouldn't like the light. I only grinned. I set down the wooden crate that I was carrying and began to open it.

"You better be glad your wife came prepared, unlike you." I said retrieving black drapes from the box. I smirked at the word wife. When I had set them aside I looked back at Erik before swirling out the red velvet blankets I had spent so many unforgettable nights with him in.

"I like the way you look underneath it," I whispered in his ear while holding the blanket next to his skin for show.

Erik draped an end around my hips and pulled me into him. I draped a hand around his neck. I could never get enough of this man. Sometimes it drove me insane. I just want to make love to him until we both die of exhaustion. His taste was so intoxicating I never truly believe I have had my fill. I smiled as we began once again suffocated each other with our passionate kisses.

"What is taking so long?" I demanded harshly. The man underneath the hat just stood there folding his arms not allowing any emotion to escape his voice.

"You failed to tell me she no longer lived within the opera house," He snapped. No worry escaped his frame.

"If I find her ware bouts will you make this quick and quiet?" I asked softly.

"If you give me a raise," The man said grinning. I moaned at his remark.

"I will pay you even more if you find out were she lives." I bargained. I knew how men like this worked. He simply couldn't pass down an opportunity for cold hard cash. The man began to simply laugh. I couldn't help but feel somewhat intimidated by his reaction.

She had taken the one joy I had ever known.

I remember the countless beatings my brothers would give me when I refused to do as they wished. They had allowed me to become a cello player because it made a fair sum of money. After the accident in the opera house Edward had taken my place. That $# Addie had later clamed my seat. Better yet she was a woman. When I had lost my job my brothers forced me to yet again resort to their business. They knew I had better aim with a gun then any of them. I had learned to enjoy the thrill of the whole ordeal. It wasn't long before I disposed of each of my brothers quietly one by one. Now I received an emotional high from bloodshed. I lusted over the spilling of blood. Not only was a filthy rich but I enjoyed my job. I enjoyed disposing of the bodies and finding new ways to kill without making a mess. I still am yet to be caught.

I stared at the young brunette dancer that lay on my bed removing dirt from her nails. Her feet tangled to her side. I had paid her well to give me pleasure numerous nights. She had to be the favorite of all of my whores.

"I saw them last night on a carriage. They had a piano or something in the back," she said peaking at me over her hand.

"Where were they headed?" I asked sitting next to her and throwing my jacket on a chair.

"They went to a house in the country. It was a bigger house then this. Perhaps I should be seeking business with him," she threatened returning to her job of cleaning her nails. I savagely ran a hand down her bare legs to shut her up.

"Give me the address," I demanded pinning her to the bed. She merely held up a hand and turned her cheek from me. I grunted knowing what she wanted and threw some coins at her.

"That's more like it," she said grinning.

After she had told me what the address was I got up to leave but before dismissing turned my head back to where she lay.

"I'm going. I trust you will be naked when I returned," I demanded harshly.

**Authors note: This guy is all around bad news. I can't wait to post more. I'm having fun torturing you all (evil laugh)**


	28. The True Living Corpse

I rummaged through the pile of envelops that lye in my hand searching for some clue, or some hint that could assist in my plan.

I threw bills carelessly on the ground and let them flutter away with the wind. I stopped when I had reached a letter from an opera house in London. I slowly opened the seal carefully to make sure I left no marks behind and read the letter that was inside.

_Dear Missure Lambert, _

It would seem the man had taken Addie's last name. He probably didn't have his own. I doubted the monster even had a first name.

_We are pleased to inform you that we enjoyed your work. We hope to perform your opera next month. We would be pleased if you could join us August 3rd to start rehearsals. _

"Perfect," I mouthed grinning.

"I promise we will only be gone a month," I said squeezing Liana. I had become so close to her during these past few weeks. She cared for me. I could tell by the worry in her eyes behind that fake grin. She didn't like the fact that I was traveling and so late in pregnancy, but I couldn't bare to be away from Erik for an entire month. I could barely breathe when he was an inch from my side. I had pestered him for hours until he finally gave in.

Erik stepped out into the night fully dressed. He had on a tight black suit with a gold undershirt. His robe was black and the unseen view was gold as well. He wore a matching gold mask that covered his whole face down to his lips. His lips were the only thing in sight. He helped me to slowly step into the carriage and I slid to the side as he sat next to me. I felt that familiar sense of both desire and fear well up inside of me peaking out from behind some lost corner in my soul. He had made the transition. I was no longer sitting with my dear Erik. The opera ghost lay at my side. I loved both of them. No I didn't love the opera ghost. I loved Erik, but I lusted after the opera ghost. I gazed at the terrifying handsome man that sat at my side. He turned to me. I just wanted to have him right here in this carriage. Sometimes he looked so good it hurt. I tried to capture his features but the lighting was dim within the small carriage. The only lighting that peaked through shone down from the heavens.

_Erik and I stared at each other's bare bodies. He was so utterly perfect in every way. When he lay above me I found no thoughts of regret crossing my mind. Tonight was our night. Tonight would be the night I become a woman. _

_When our bodies finally became one it wasn't what I had been expecting. It was beyond any pain I had ever experienced, but the pain only seemed to compliment the pleasure. Our bodies were dripping with sweat. I had never believed it would take me on such an emotional ride. Oh, I began crying tears of joy and screaming with pleasure. The blood was the most horrid detail. There was blood everywhere and most of it was mine. He had stopped to ask me if he was hurting me. He would rather restrict his manly desires that were nearly driving him insane if it resulted in my pain. He looked so worried. I had never been stared at in such a manor before. He wanted nothing then to hold me. He wanted nothing then to see my happiness. Behind his eyes I saw an urge to simply touch me. I felt the same way. All I wanted was to join gently. _

_I wouldn't let go. I didn't wish to separate. We were now one. The thought caused me to cry. I tried so hard to keep him inside me forever, but I could only cry out his name one last time before falling asleep in exhaustion. _

I woke up with a smile. I had dreamt of our honeymoon. I realized Erik was shaking me violently. I opened my eyes and moaned. I wanted that dream to last until I could once again experience such pleasure in reality.

All my desires and fantasies dissolved at one gaze upon Erik's expression. The look of complete horror reflected from his face to mine. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what was wrong.

"We've stopped and we aren't in the right place," He whispered. I was thoroughly confused by his concern.

"Perhaps the driver made an incorrect turn?" I asked. He only furrowed his eyebrows in disagreement.

"I had sensed our change in direction quite a while ago." He said angrily running a hand over his slick backed wig.

I nearly jumped when the door swung open. A tall thin man in a brown suit and matching hat stood behind the door. His boney fingers twirled around a thick revolver. The sight caused a wave of shock to shake my brain. In my mind something snapped. A voice silently whispered that I was to die. I was going to be separated from the one I love. The voices within my head began to drive me mad.

The man threw Erik out of the carriage and pressed the revolver deeply into his skull. I flinched at the sight. Erik only scowled with anger. No sign of fear was visible on his face.

"Come or your lover gets it," he yelled. He wasn't going to wait all day. Eagerness rolled off his tongue. I flew out of the carriage with as much haste as humanly possible.

He forced me to walk in front of him. I followed were he guided Erik not daring to disagree. I forced myself not to look behind my shoulder as we neared the rather large brick house that was before us.

The man forced Erik to walk to the right side of the house cursing when he didn't walk fast enough in his terms. The man stopped at a basement door that lay on the ground in chains. He inserted a key. The entire time he held up the gun with his other hand.

There was dim lighting by only a few torches but I could make out most of the room. It was all made of some type of smooth gray stone.

As we glided down the steps breathing became more difficult for me with each step. The air was thick and difficult to consume. The smell made me dizzy. My gag reflexes were set off more then five times from the indescribably foul scent. I had to lean a hand on the wall to keep from falling over. The man noticed my action and kicked me in the calves. I fell down and hit my knees hard. Erik turned around to strangle the man but was greeted by that all so friendly revolver.

"Do anything and she dies," he said pointing the gun at Erik's nose and then at me on the ground nearly laughing. Erik clenched his fist to retain his anger.

I closed my eyes once we had reached the bottom and I had seen more then I wished. Blood stains covered the floor and walls. One sight caused me to shiver. On the ground were five straight blood marks and I new exactly what they were. Fingernail marks. I closed my eyes and attempted to rid the traumatizing images. We were in a torture chamber.

"Oh God," I prayed, "I haven't asked anything of you for years," tears began welling in my shut eyes. "Please don't let this happen. My child deserves a chance to live." I begged the God that I somewhat doubted existed. I knew if there was such a thing he wouldn't allow this. Would he?

"Yes that's it. Be a good girl and cry," The twisted man said pleasantly. He turned back to Erik and made sure the bullets were secured in safely. He was going to shoot! I had to force every inch of courage I had. In that second, time seemed to slow down. Sound seemed to escape from reality. All I knew was what I saw. I pushed the man from his side with all my might. When he fell to the ground and surprise struck his face a gunshot still was sound. Sound came back into the world with that piercing gun's cry.

I screamed before realizing the bullet had missed Erik. If I hadn't pushed the man that bullet would have gone through his head. Pain returned to me as I was rewarded for my act of courage. The man threw me upon the pavement. My head thudded and I swore I heard a crack. My eyes gave out on me. Swirling dots of light covered my eyes and left dark spots when they disappeared. I listened intently to become aware of the world around me. I would have to rely on my other senses to survive. I was so frightened. I cried out Erik's name as I received punches to the cheek. I had never known a man to degrade a woman in such a way. I doubted he had a heart. If there is a living corpse walking this earth it's him. I felt struggling above me. I tried so desperately to find out what was going on. I felt the weight completely disappear from over me and crawled backwards. I waited for my vision to return. I could only see from the corner of my eye.

I wished when I had regained my vision that I hadn't for what I saw next will haunt me for the rest of my life. Erik stumbled back into the wall a knife halfway through his stomach. My eyes widened in terror. No this can't be happening! God why! I screamed louder then I had ever screamed before. I nearly deafened myself with my own cry. I wished that my life would end soon. I could not live without him. I had truly gone farther then my parents had. My nails tore into my own flesh with my uncontrollable mourning. His eyes begged my forgiveness as he slumped down on the ground with his last movement.

**Authors note: REVIEW! Don't give up on the story yet either. I'm not going to spoil you all the time and give you what you want. **


	29. A Part Of Me

"Shut up," the man screamed slapping me and causing my silence. His hat was now on the ground next to the gun. His sweaty blond hair clung to his pointy head. Those gray eyes sunk in into his head like a skull. I stood to him as he beat me. His hand was a fire to my flesh. My entire face burned.

I couldn't allow him to take the last piece of Erik from me. I would let him take me if it didn't mean killing my child, our child. I wrestled with his arms to try to prevent him from striking me, but I knew I was too weak. He began hitting me harder. I could barely see anymore. It might not be long before I join Erik. Everything began spinning. I could barely feel the pain any longer. I was in an odd state of conciseness that I doubted was real. I wanted so badly to wake up in Erik's arms and realize this was all a night mirror. My cold tears relieved my aching flesh.

I kicked blindly at all that was in front of me. I was not going to give up. I kicked randomly and was surprised when I heard a thud. I had bought some time. I ran in the darkness to where I remembered the gun was and began feeling around on the floor but was savagely pulled back by the ankle. I tried to grasp anything, but there was nothing. There was no longer any light. I was behind an eternal shadow.

A gun shot was the last sound my ears heard.

* * *

A voice rang in my ears. The mix of syllables was a song to me. Lights shined in the direction of the source. It must be an angel. The brown haired beauty that sat at the foot of my bed was definitely an angel. I was in heaven.

"Addie? She's opening her eyes hurry get the doctor!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

I wasn't in heaven? A sense of disappointment weld up inside me as memories came flooding back

I could scarcely make out the face that was at the foot of my bed. I must be in a hospital.

"Christine is that you?" I asked.

"Addie oh heavens! I was so worried about you!" She exclaimed gently hugging my neck. She was trying to be gentle. I began heaving with sobs. She gently stroked my hair and rested my head in her neck to comfort me.

"Christine he's dead," I moaned. I didn't even care that she didn't understand.

"Do you feel well enough to stand?" She asked me.

I moaned louder. My sobs were heard throughout the building.

Christine slowly helped me up allowing me to adjust to the weight of my swollen head. Was she trying to torture me? The dizziness was overwhelming. I cowered in her arms as I stood. My knees shook. She forced me to walk each step. This had to be the worst I had ever felt. The room was spinning or what I could see of the room. It was all a blur of color and light to me. Christine helped me to walk a few steps but it seemed like she was forcing me to walk a mile.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked behind my sobs. Christine didn't answer. She only helped me to kneel at the foot of a bed. She took my right hand and placed it upon a man's hand. I remembered that feeling all too well. I nearly screamed thinking Christine had placed my hand on a dead body. She only ran my hand up his bare arms so I could recognize the form. I began crying louder. I kneeled closer and placed an ear on his bare chest to hear a heart beat. His heart still sang. His heart beat was a sweet melody in my ears. I kissed his bare chest. Oh how I loved him! I kissed his entire body. I kissed his neck and a moan vibrated underneath my lips. He was trying to speak. I doubted he could even move.

Christine nearly cried at the sight. He had finally found a woman who could love him back. She had been haunted by that face for so long. The thought of him living alone in darkness tore her up inside. Now he had found someone. She smiled.

I crawled into the bed next to Erik and lay my head on his chest enjoying the faint rise and fall. I wrapped my arms around his body feeling the bandages around his stomach. He must be in so much pain. I placed a finger on his tender lips. My head rolled with sensation. I felt out the curves were his lips joined at the edge of his mouth. I circled my hand around the opening in the middle.

"I," he managed to stutter. I kept my finger on his lips and shushed him. I didn't wish for him to struggle. I gently cupped his face and turned his head to face me. My tears streamed down his face. I gently kissed him allowing him to steal my air. He managed to kiss me back. He forced all his energy to harshly demand with his lips that I quicken the pace. He felt that same desperateness that was tearing me up inside. Now that I know he's alive I could only weave out my need to be with him upon his lips. His tears joined mine.

Erik is a part of me now. We are one. Without him there is an entire half of me missing.

We kissed each other into exhaustion. It was not long before we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's note: Ok I admit. I spoil you rotten.**


	30. The Reunion

It was so long till I was diverted into the real world. The next few weeks were that of a dream. When I finally awoke I was shocked to see Christine sitting on a chair at the end of my bed. I had believed it had been an illusion of her when Addie lay next to me. I first inferred it was all a sick night mirror caused from all the rum they filled me with to conger my pain.

My wound was now sealing after hours of stitching and hours of pulling out the threads then days of healing. I had requested that they stop filling me with rum. I hate alcohol. I don't like the thought of not being able to control myself. Hell knows what I'd do.

Now I am staring at a woman that had not been an important element in my life. She simply was my life. I wanted to cry. Not because I had no hope with her, not because she was now married to a man I nearly killed, but because I had given pieces of me to her that I wish could be only Addie's. Addie was a pure spotless virgin. She had given me everything. My lips had touched another woman's who's heart belonged to another. This woman had been the center of all my distorted fantasies. I want so badly to take all that back. I want so badly to forget all those times I had stared at Christine getting dressed through the mirror.

"I'm sorry," were the only words I had managed to say to Christine. Before I could intake her reaction Addie entered the curtained area and stood next to Christine. Here were the two women I had ever given a part of me to. I loved both of them at one point, but now I realized the child in her. I had known it since I met her. She had always been a lost child. She wasn't my savior. This woman is now in my past. Addie is my future. We all shot odd stares as silence fell over the room.

"Do you want me to explain Christine?" Addie asked. She was doing much better, but the huge black mound on her temple made me shiver. She had been wearing this huge thing wrapped around her chin and head when I first saw her. She probably had operations seeing as she most likely fractured some bones in her cheek and she can see now. There were thin red lines on the side of her face. Her pupils met mine. Her curls fell gently upon her shoulders and hugged her round face. I could see know that her eyes were lighter then Christine's and so was her hair. Christine's hair was a mess of spirals, but Addie's was wavy. Yes, I do admit Christine did have more of a physical attraction, but Addie's soul was far more precious. Christine could never have made me feel as special as Addie does even if she tried. Addie crowned me as some type of sex god. She made me feel important. This is a feeling I have never tasted till she came into my life. Her bittersweet love drives me mad. I could barely consume her words as she spoke. I wanted to grab her and make love to her. I wanted her to have no doubts that no other man will ever love her as insanely as I do. God I love her!

"I'll explain," Christine replied.

"What happened is," she began. "There was a man that was hired to assassin you both. He was hired by a man that I'm sure you both have met." She said staring at Addie to signal her.

"Do you remember the man who tried to, well the man that you rescued me from at the ball?" Addie asked staring at the ground.

My teeth quenched in fury. I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance.

I nearly smiled remembering what had happened the morning after. That had been the first time I had enjoyed a woman's kiss. The first time there was tears and snot running down my face. Oh how could I forget that pleasure! That odd tingling sensation that surrounds your body. That had been the first time I had been able to satisfy my secret cravings.

"Yes well he had hired a hit man." Addie said diverting her focus from the floor to the wall.

"A dancer had told him of your ware bouts but was frightened when she realized his intentions were to kill you." Christine pointed out. I scooted in closer in anticipation of the rest of the story then realized the pain in my stomach. A moan escaped my lips.

"In a state of shock the dancer shot the man who was beating Addie." She said. I flinched. I had failed to protect her. That man touched my wife. I felt my jaw lock in anger.

"The man is now rotting in prison along with his assistant, and the assassin is now rotting in a coffin." Addie spat. I shook my head at her. I found it ironic that she found this situation humorous.

"Where does she come in?" I stuttered motioning to Christine and raising the white sheets further over my chest to conceal my chest. I know felt so bare. At least they had left my mask on which was most likely covered in blood by now.

"I had come to audition for an opera in London. It seems the opera's auditions have been postponed till next month." She said grinning at me. She knew that I had written it.

Christine sat up and forced Addie to sit in her spot. She refused to let a pregnant lady be left standing. Addie narrowed her eyes reminding her of some secret that they shared. I just opened my mouth in bewilderment.

"Um," I signaled them to explain.

"I, I," Christine began to stutter. Addie cleared her throat on cue.

"I'm pregnant," She said turning away from me. Did she expect me to flinch? I only shrugged. I Guess I'm happy for her. She deserves happiness too. I no longer cared if the child that lay in her stomach belonged to Raoul. I no longer flinched at the thought of his name. Christine is happy and so am I. All we could have shared was darkness.

Everyone's eyes swirled around the room from person to person. This was a rather odd reunion that I never believed I would ever experience. Life never fails to amaze me.


	31. My Song

**Author's note: thank you for the reviews! When you don't post I go insane. Please review again. I'm not sure whether the last chapter was weak or not. I hope this is a better chapter. **

I sat in my chair in the dim box and brushed my dress from underneath me. I was wearing a pale blue dress that Christine had picked out for me. The numerous white frays, layers and swirls of Technicolor fabric were gallingly heavy. I wore a tight corset and low cut bodice that gave air to the peak of my breast. Liana's silver chained fluid silver necklace with a blue diamond was positioned above my breast. I had refused to tie any straps to constrict my stomach. I didn't wish to strangle my poor child. The straps were also very tight and ended with layers of fabric. Such a dress is the latest fashion.

I wore matching blue eye shadow and gloves that covered most of my skin. My curls were packed in a loose bun at the top of my head. On the right side was Liana's silver hair piece that sparkled with diamonds. An expensive fragrance rolled off my neck and swirled in the air.

I finally felt beautiful for the first time in months. It had been so difficult to adjust to the fat rolls on my legs and other places on my body. Ever morning I would sit at my desk and try to imagine how I had looked skinny. I was now very large. The only place I wished to keep my fat was,.. well Erik wouldn't mind that either.

I turned to Erik at my right and smiled. As always, he looked absolutely breath taking. I took my time to memorize the colors of each layer. The first was a black button up collared shirt. Next, was a tight button up red vest. My chain and gold ring glimmered on his rising chest. Then came the black tucked in scarf and dark red coat with matching pants. He wore a matching nearly black cloak that was draped over his right shoulder. He had black, newly polished shoes and tight black gloves of a familiar color. His tight gloves could barely constrict his very large hands. On his head was a long hat that he tilted to the side to overshadow his white mask. The corner of the hat nearly brushed his lip when he leaned his head down. A large dark red feather was perched on the side swirling whichever way it pleased. Though the hat was only to ensconce his mask that was only one of the effects. Every item of clothing seemed to scream out how mouth watering Erik truly is. A sly smirk dominated my healthy grin.

The roaring orchestra caught my attention and grabbed my eyes to the opening curtain. The red curtain parted and revealed smiling Christine in an enormous pinkish purple dress. Her hair was piled beneath a matching bonnet. She began with eye popping high notes. My mouth dropped. Behind her a line of ballerinas parted like the Red sea. Each one's entire body was painted a different color. Their tutus blended into their skin. Each one swirled ribbon around in the air in spirals while twirling on their toes. The shorter and younger girls were in the front and the taller ones in back. I heard ooing in the audience.

The cellos had the melody. The deep sound smoothed over the bouncing high violin notes. I turned to Erik to see him observing my reactions. His chin was rested on his knuckles. He grinned at my widened eyes. He truly is a genius.

The entire show the audience was either on the edge of their seat or leaning back and grasping their heart to prevent a heart attack. He truly knew how to seize even the simplest mind. When the show was almost over he grabbed my hand and led me out of the box. I strained in confusion.

"Would you please tell me why we are leaving so soon?" I asked angrily. My pregnancy mood swings began kicking in. He paused for a moment and turned to face me. He cupped my hips in his large hands and tenderly pecked my cheek. My anger ran away from me. My eyebrows raised and I tried to hide my grin, but before I could conger another thought in a swirl of his cloak we were backstage. We could nearly taste the sweat of the dancers. I noticed how incredibly hot Christine must be.

Christine exited the stage and the ballerinas rested in a bowing position. Their hands were cupped upward beneath their face as if they were begging for coins to be dropped in their empty hands.

Erik pulled me towards the stage. I pulled him back to me.

"What in the world are you doing? Do you expect them to not notice you gallivanting about the stage during a performance?" I asked harshly. He only smirked.

"I know what I'm doing." He reassured me softly. I was a bit shocked by his calmness.

He told me with his eyes that he had planned all of this. Before I could resist he brushed my lower lip with his thumb then slid a hand down my hip. I was silenced by this action. I tried to push him away but he began humming in my ear. I was mesmerized. I followed him to the center of the stage in a trance. His strong cologne surrounded me and ceiled my eyes. My head felt as if it were soaring from my shoulders. The audience disappeared. My eyes were locked on him.

Soft powerful notes filled the room. My eyes rolled in my head with his vibrato. No man had a voice as magical, as supernatural as his. No doubt it was flawless. Once he had led me to the stage a ballerina set a stool behind me and I gladly took my seat. My feet were constantly sore from all the weight I know carried.

Now that I was sitting I realized the audience that was obviously wondering who we were. I glared back at Erik. He held my hands in his. Despite the weight I had gained both of my hands still fitted into one of his. His eyes sparkled. The desperation trembled on his face as much as it did through his voice. He was singing of how much he loved me.

_In my dieing days,_

_Let my heart still ring _

_Not a single lifted hand_

_Not a mans warm embrace_

_Shall cherish beneath your skin, Shall caress your soul_

_Let men know I have claimed your soul._

He held my hands to his chest as he nearly whispered the last notes.

_For you have claimed mine. _

I bit my lip as tears escaped my eyes. For the first time in his presence I had dared to sing.

"_I love you," _I sang softly.

* * *

On the carriage ride home I could only smirk at Erik. He grinned back at me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and buried his face in my hair. He only wished to hold me. I wish he could hold me for the rest of eternity. 

When we got home I was so glad to get out of my dress. Erik helped me to unhook the few laces on the top of my corset. I sighed with relief once I could breathe again. He threw his vest and jacket on a chair along with his hat.

My body became so graceful when wrapped in his arms. I place one hand on his chest and wrapped the other behind his neck as our lips met. I was forced to walk backwards slowly as his tongue slipped between my lips. I moaned savoring his intoxicating taste. With one slip of his finger my corset fell to the ground leaving me only in bloomers.

Suddenly, a piercing scream escaped y lips. With a whirl of unfamiliar pain and tingling I fell to the ground. I held my hand up to see what wet substance my hand had fell upon. I lay in a pool of water and blood. It was my own blood, Erik's eyes widened in a mix of both excitement and terror.

"Liana!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.


	32. Healing Laughter

**Author's note: On Sunday I'll be gone for a week so I'm trying to hurry up and post as much chapters as I can before then. I hope you all like this chapter. A lot of emotion was put into it. **

Erik nearly ripped the door off its hinges to get Liana. I looked around for anything to cover my bare upper half and grabbed a corner of the bed sheets that was closest to the corner I was lying next to. The wooden floorboards were soaking wet underneath my pools of blood and water. I grasped a leg of the bed and screamed digging my teeth into my lip. Was I having a contraction? I tried to find a comfortable position but nothing helped. At first I only believed they were cramps but they became more severe. Never in my life have I experienced such pain. I wanted this all to be over.

Erik returned with a warned out Liana. She was in her nightgown and her gray hair was everywhere. She sat next to me on the ground not caring that my blood was staining her beautiful nightgown. She took one of my hands and told Eric to take the other. Eric moved mechanically to my side. He looked like a scared unaware puppy. As if he didn't know what was wrong with me. If I wasn't in so much pain I would have grabbed that adorable face he was making and planted a wet one on his fat lips. Liana wetted a cloth and patted my sweaty forehead dry.

"Erik you need to get Addie out of her bloomers and into a gown. Then I need you to move her into the bed. You hear? I need to go and get a doctor." She ordered. Erik stared at her blankly as if he hadn't heard a word she said but nodded. As Liana left the room he slid a hand underneath my back and scooped me up. I begged him to allow me to stay on the floor, and at first he put me down, but then began again with his task. He would do anything for me regardless of whether or not I permitted it.

Erik scooped me up and placed me on the bed softly. I could only cry out in pain as he lifted my legs to pull the underwear from underneath me. When he had finally slipped on my black gown I still wasn't relieved.

When he sat next to me I believe he was sweating more then I was. He loosened a few buttons and rolled up his sleeves. Sweat glistened on the revealing portion of his chest. He looked as if he was the one in pain. He grabbed my hand and wrapped it around a few of his fingers.

"Squeeze me as hard as it hurts," he said with a pained stare. "I want to feel your pain." I could tell he truly wished he could suffer all this instead of me. Did a man finally understand a woman? No, that would simply be impractical. I shook my head at the thought. No this man didn't understand me, but he came very close. My thought was ended by another contraption. I squeezed his hand so tightly a heard a crack. Erik bit his lip and tried not to flinch. His fingers were white from me cutting off the circulation. I strained upward and kicked my legs to try and think of anything but the pain. Another contraction came. This time it took my breath away. I gasped for air.

Sweat poured down Erik's sideburns. I was nearly killing him with my painful cries. It hurt so badly to lie down.

Erik patted my forehead dry with the washcloth. I sighed enjoying the cold fresh water on my skin.

After an hour had passed I began to worry. Erik tried to encourage me and reassure me Liana would be back but he could barely hide his own worry. The contractions were now closer together. I could barely utter a sentence before the wind was knocked out of me. I pierced a blood chilling scream that rang through the house.

"Erik I need you," I screeched. He bit his lip in panic. Then he ripped the shoes off his feet and sat behind placing me between his legs and resting my head on his chest. I sighed comfortably as he wrapped his arms around me underneath my breasts. He stroked my damp hair and gathered it behind my head.

"I want you to relax. Breathe with me," He said motioning slow loud breaths. Our breaths combined. As another contraption came I grabbed Erik's hand and squeezed it with all my might. He remained calm and tucked loose strands of hair behind my ears.

Erik crossed his legs behind me but kept my head on his chest. From a distance came creeks in the floorboards. I sighed with relief. Erik slouched down, pushed my head to the right side of his face, and covered his mask with my hair.

"In this room," said Liana from the other end before the door swung open. She and the pale doctor I had visited after I had conceived strolled into the room. He appeared more alert and awake then the rest of us. He began checking my pulse and listening to my belly with some type of contraption. I felt slightly relieved that someone knew what they were doing.

He lifted my nightgown and announced, "She's nearly ready for labor. The uterus is almost fully dilated."

My mouth dropped. I shook my head ferociously in disagreement. "No! It's only been an hour!" I shouted. "Can't you do something to slow it down?" I pleaded in a juvenile tone.

"Addie, this baby is coming out soon we can't do anything about it," He reassured me calmly. He made sure to stare into my eyes every time he talked to me to show he told the truth.

"But," I protested while beginning to cry with overwhelming worry and hormones. "Couldn't that lessen its chances of living?" I asked.

The doctor only blazed his sad eyes into mine. The moment was broken when Liana began placing towels underneath me. The worst contraption came. This time it felt as if my insides were exploding. I pounded on Erik's arm and screamed.

"So, this is the father," the doctor asked while slipping on gloves and glaring back at Erik. I nodded as I panted for air.

After quite some time I felt it, a huge mass in between my legs.

"I see the head! Addie all you have to do now is push." The doctor yelled. "Your child has almost entered the world!"

Erik placed a million kisses on my left cheek. "We are almost parents Addie." He whispered in my ear.

I squeezed Erik's fingers and pushed with all my might.

"You're almost there!" Liana shouted.

I pushed with ever once of energy that I stored.

"Common your nearly there," the doctor urged. I didn't believe I had any energy left, but Erik kept encouraging me and kissing my cheek.

"I love you," he whispered. With that I strained the very little energy I had left into that one push.

The doctor raised a mound of blood in the air. Somewhere within that mess was my child. I listened for a cry but none came. Nobody moved except for the doctor. He wiped the baby dry and pried something in between its lips. No movement came from the child's small helpless body. I closed my eyes afraid to watch any more.

"God please, please," I prayed over and over.

I waited for a cry. The room was silent.

I was about ready to pass out in shock before I heard a tiny gurgle. My eyes burst open. In liana's arms rested my child. A cry did not escape its lips, but a laugh. We all stared in amazement at the smiling innocent babe wrapped in a bloody towel. My ears ringed from the beautiful sound of its voice. It was as if the heavens had sent an angel in the form of a child.

Liana softly wrapped my arms around the baby and placed it in my lap. "She's a girl." She said wiping away tears.

"She's the most beautiful baby I have ever delivered." Commented the doctor as he cleaned up the mess. I looked into my child's eyes. He was right. This had to be the most beautiful child my eyes had ever blessed me to set eyes on. She had a beautiful round chubby face with a pale complexion and red cheeks, a cute tiny nose, and thick red lips. She had her father's lips and his voice. I smiled. A few tiny, wavy brown hair strands peeked from the top of her head. She had big brown eyes that were so dark they looked like black beads, and were commented by long thick black lashes.

"Her eye color would most likely change in a few weeks. Most babies' eyes did change. I hope they turn a dark green like her father." I thought to myself.

Erik reached out a hand and Rebecca tightly wrapped an entire hand around his pinky. I laughed behind my new tears.

"We will leave you two alone," said smiling Liana. Her eyes were puffy and red.

Once they had left Erik moved to my side. I placed Rebecca in his arms. As her giggles filled the room they joined his sobs.

He stared at our perfect child in disbelief and smiled.

"How life has allowed a demon to create an angel, I'll never know." He muttered softly. He almost looked like a giant holding our child. He slowly felt her tiny fingers in his as if she was a tender rose pedal.

Erik placed Rebecca back into my arms to allow me to feed her and tenderly joined my lips with his. In-between us little Rebecca squealed.

"Oh my! Someone is jealous! Little attention hogger," I joked. The three of us laughed. Her giggles were right on cue.


	33. Yet No Reply

**Author's note: I went back and changed this changed this chapter and the last chapter a bit. **

**I want to thank my friend Brittany (A.K.A evil genius) for giving me ideas and writing most of this chapter. Luv ya to pieces Brit!**

"Perfect," I mouthed spinning around and admiring the charming display of toys in the oversize nursery. Bright colored novelties littered the room from top to bottom. I took my time to slowly ingest every detail.

Erik had devoted so many hours fidgeting it to perfection. I laughed remembering how he leapt from corner to corner, first making a toy similar to his favorite music box, and then painting a mural of a circus on the wall. Though I found the theme quite odd considering his circumstances I knew better then to interrupt him. He was running around as if he were a busy mother hen.

I graced my feet doubly upon the floor and ran my fingers down the crib. Sweet Rebecca was on her side. Her pale eyelids were shut comfortably. Her fingers were curled into a week fist. I covered my mouth and laughed through my nose at the sight. Her tiny helpless body rose with each breath. I couldn't help but touch her figure. I ran my fingers down her small back in a massage-like motion and bit my lip to hold back tears. I'm a mother now. The thought echoed in my mind. I leaned down and kissed her cheek. It felt as if my lips were grazing silk. When I rose up I realized what side she was sleeping on, her right side.

Faint notes quivered in the distance. I swirled around as a three shocking organ cords combined. I couldn't ignore them, but I had a feeling that was the original purpose. Erik was drawing me towards him. Before I knew it I was startled by the slamming of a door, a door my hands had slammed. I was in the music room. He had cast his spell on me once again. I hadn't even noticed my trip to the room. My heart raced as his hands danced across the organ. It seemed as if a million notes were filling the empty spaces within this room all at once. Three melodies with three different tones joined as one. The first was triumphant, the next was eerie and a faint touch of lust lifted from the keys. Every note originated from his hands. His hands! If you wear deaf you could feel the music just looking at the movements within his hands. It was almost like a dance. When the melody was soft and mellow his shoulders slightly lowered and his fingers skidded gracefully. As the volume increased and notes became sinister his body lurched in a way that caused my whole body to tingle.

I couldn't resist sitting next to him and whispering in his ear, "Do you know how incredible you are with your hands?" He tilted his head back and sighed knowing what I meant by my words. As if to prove what I said was true in a blink of an eye he placed my body in front of him and caressed notes around me. I gasped in shock as he ran one hand down my thigh and kept playing with the other. I wanted to slap him and kiss him at the same time. I knew what he wanted. I guessed that he knew the baby was sleeping.

"Erik I'm still sore," I nearly shouted with rage, but my anger didn't last long. Erik wasn't above me. The opera ghost gripped my hips and sent me tumbling backwards. I was terribly frightened by his cold stare, but somewhere within me screamed for more. He steered me to the couch and dropped me there. A hint of a smile brushed his lips before he spun around and sat back at his bench. He wasn't going to do anything to me, only fill me with rage. I shook my head and rolled my eyes into my skull. He just loved to play these games. His fingers were perched above the keys, but he seemed to be waiting for something. I sighed with disbelief. His little tricks worked every time. I tiptoed to the piano and slipped my hands under his shirt trying to catch him off guard. He swirled me around and laid my body on the bench.

"Next time, I trust you will be quicker." He ordered harshly once again grabbing my hips.

"Yes," I moaned under my breath. A sly smirk spread across his face. He knew that his little charades drove me insane, every time.

"I love it when you're naughty," I said nibbling on his ear.

His grip softened around my hips and he tilted my head to his. If he had lusted over my body he would have forced himself upon me already, but he loves me. He only allowed his lips on mine for a few moments before turning away. His body tensed as he tried to contain his desires. The struggle within him was more then obvious. If it is perhaps at all possible, I now love him even more.

"I love it even more when you're sweet," I said grabbing his face and tasting his lips one last time before running off.

A knock shook the door. I raced to be the first one to open it and swung it open. My heart leaped when I saw Jolie in the doorway. We both squealed and strangled each other. When we parted I noticed Joseph by her side. My eyes lightened. Jolie now looked as a grown woman with her husband by her side. She wore a fur coat that Liana had made for her, and her hair packed into a civilized bun. The outfit rarely fitted her personality. The Jolie I used to know only wore tutus and ribbons in her hair. She had become a woman that day she said her vows.

"We've come to see the baby," she said grabbing my hand and sending me an open grin that reassured me she hadn't changed entirely.

I nearly skipped to the nursery feeling like a child again. Jolie wrapped a hand around my shoulders and leaned her head on mine as a sign of how intimate our friendship truly is.

I turned the knob and slid a hand through the jarred door. I peaked an eye through the tiny slit then closed it. Erik was in the room leaning over the crib with his unmasked face in view. Even though I wanted so badly for him to be social I knew he wasn't ready yet to face the world.

"Um, just give me a second I beckoned before stepping inside.

"Addie she's not moving." Erik said when he realized I had stepped into the room. He stared back at me and waving his hand over Rebecca's eyes.

"She's just playing," I tried to convince him while partly trying to convince myself.

"No Addie come here and see," he replied motioning towards the crib. His eyebrows furrowed in worry.

I walked slowly to the crib. I wanted to ignore him and refuse to listen, but I knew that wouldn't help. I peaked over the crib to see Rebecca gazing in the distance as if something was there and not responding to her father's movements.

"Rebecca sweetie," I called softly while gently tapping her arm. Her body still moved with her breaths but no movement came. I paused for a moment. My hand just lolled in the air. I closed my eyes for a moment to maintain my sanity. "I'm going to get the doctor," I nearly whispered.


	34. Capabilities

**Author's note: I feel like this chapter needs some work. Please review I really want to fix it if it does. **

I cursed underneath my breath as I flung books in the air.

"Don't you know what's wrong with my baby?" I asked. My voice cracked.

The doctor shook his head and stared back at Rebecca. "I think it has to do with her accelerated birth. It may have resulted in temporary muscle paralysis."

"Temporary?" I asked sighing with relief.

"I don't want to give you false hope," he reassured me. "There is no telling when she with regain control of her body." He tended to tell the truth and I'm not sure if I like it.

"So," I stuttered. "She, she might be like this until she's seven or even seventeen?"

The doctor nodded and for the first time broke his unbreakable gaze into my eyes diverting his focus on the ground.

I swallowed hard and collapsed in a chair. That child doesn't deserve this.

I had barely taken notice to Erik's shadow of a presence. His back was turned to us to hide his emotion. His left hand slowly formed into a tight first. His knuckles diverted from red to white. After a few silent moments and heavy breaths his fist came down hard upon the top of a doll house that reached his hip. The action caused me to jump. The miniature furniture within the house shook as well. A scrubby table fell from the top story and broke in two above Erik's foot. With one movement he drove the dollhouse face forward to the ground and swirled out of the room slamming the door behind him. He had spent so much time on making that dollhouse. It was no longer a toy, but a mound of wood.

For days he shut himself within the music room and did nothing but played. Occasionally he would stop, but only for a moment. I would come in to give him food, but didn't dare to step too close.

"He can't stay in there forever. Don't worry he will get over this eventually," Liana told me every day.

I made myself promise I wouldn't give up hope. Each day I would help Rebecca to bend certain joints and made sure to stretch all her muscles. I had heard terrible stories of people who had been in coma and muscles had deteriorated.

I made sure I treated her same as I would if she could move. I rocked her gently as I helped feed her. Her eyelashes fluttered over her now dark green eyes. At first I hadn't thought much of it, but they fluttered almost rhythmically. I found myself wondering what it must be like being her. I wondered how the world appears in her eyes. Was she creating some type of code? I shook my head and pushed the thought from my mind. I had to be truthful to myself.

"Erik, don't you know what today is?" I asked softly. He stopped dead. His fingers were still in the air. His white shirt was deeply stained with sweat. He had abandoned his mask and wig a long time ago.

He had become better since. He started to sleep in our bed with me again, but refused to make love. He had even dined with us last night, but he still played that music that reeked of death. I knew why. Every night I heard it in his sleep. He would toss and turn. Every night he cried Rebecca's name. He woke me with his night mirrors ever night.

"Today Rebecca is half a year old," I muttered rather helplessly. I swallowed tears and held them beneath my face.

Erik slid a hand through the side of his head that bore hair and leaned his elbow on the keyboard. A bundle of notes that were unbelievably flat filled the room and caused me to shiver.

"Erik you have to give her some hope. We have to make the best of our lives." I whimpered.

"What do you want of me?" he asked harshly turning to me. His voice broke. He slid his jaw foreword, but his furry dissolved behind his tears. He stomped to me nearly tripping over the bench.

"Glad now that this is what it costs to give everything to a monster? Do you feel regret? Do you now wish you could have given your virginity to someone more worthy now?" he asked seizing me from underneath my head and around my neck.

"No Erik. You were all I could ever ask for. So is Rebecca. I love her too," I said remaining calm. I knew that deep down he was only grieving.

"What if it weren't for the sex? Would you still take me then?" He asked shaking me.

"Is that even a question?" I yelled. "Don't you understand that even if all I could do was hold you I would do so for eternity?"

Both sides of his face appeared disfigured. The tattered red skin on the right side was nothing compared to his eyes. For one second his gaze was as cold and unfeeling as stone and it weighed down on my heart. I knew that his anger was only his way of showing his sadness. Deep down inside he must be confused. Was it so hard for him to believe that good things could happen to him?

"Daddy!" shouted a high pitched voice.

A look of surprise lit Erik's face as his focus was diverted to something behind me. I turned around curiously to find just what it was that interrupted his intense emotions. Deep inside I knew who's voice uttered those words.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Rebecca shouted in Liana's arms. Her eyes were right on Erik. She didn't smile or lift an arm, but she muttered those words. It was so odd looking at a child that was so petite she appeared newborn and was already saying words. My mouth dropped in shock.

I shot a stern look at Erik as if to blame him for her intelligence. Erik kissed her motionless forehead and said, "That's right Rebecca, Daddy loves you." Tears streaked down his chin. His eyes told of how much his heart ached for her to be normal. I didn't pity her. From that moment on I knew this was no regular child.


	35. Wherever You Go

**Author's note: I changed the last chapter so you may want to go back and read the end. I thought it was just too spontaneous. I think it was a bit unrealistic as well that she would just heal all of a sudden. I want her to be smart, but I have to remind myself to keep it realistic. Thank you for the reviews I'm glad you said something because it was driving me insane! **

**Oh yea, just to warn you there is a bit of intimacy between husband and wife near the end of this chapter. **

I slowly massaged my forehead with my fingertips and strained to keep my eyes open. I couldn't go to sleep. Every time I fell asleep I had to relive the horror.

I had seen many gruesome things in my life and for so long I believed I couldn't be intimidated by anything. I will never be able to erase that detailed image from my mind. My daughter's helpless body was limp. Her beady lifeless eyes stared past me. The most horrid detail was the cause of her death, a noose that was fastened around her neck. The dream had ended when I glimpsed down at my hands to see the rope's pattern indented in my skin. I had killed her.

I slammed a first hard upon the organ and walked back to the nursery. I had to be sure that she was alright. I opened the door slowly to prevent waking her up with the loud creaks and stepped inside. I sighed with relief when I saw her lying peacefully in her crib. I pulled up a rocking chair and sat next to her just admiring how tiny she was.

My eyelids slowly grew heavier. I shook myself a few times but it wasn't long before my body gave up in exhaustion.

"Mommy!" Rebecca exclaimed as I pried a bottle into her mouth. I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her from the crib.

It feels as if my heart bleeds deep within every time I see her. She is so unbelievably smart, but she is incapable of moving. She could do so much if she could move.

Behind me I heard Erik sit up.

"You've awakened. Good I wanted to talk to you about something." I said not bothering to stare back at him. I gently tipped Rebecca's head up and tilted the bottle at an angle to be careful not to drown her. Erik cleared his throat to show he was listening.

"Erik," I called pulling the bottle from Rebecca's lips.

"You know that I love you right?" I asked. I knew he did, but I just wanted to test him. I wanted to hear him say the words again.

"I know I love you, and yes, even though I falsely accused you the other day, I always knew that you loved me. When people are upset they say things they don't mean." He replied softly.

Rebecca giggled. Her joy despite her condition opened a new sore within my heart and released blood from within.

That night I convince Erik to come to bed. He couldn't avoid his nightmares forever. I was unbelievably tired and was on the edge of falling asleep, but the ruffling of bed sheets from his discomfort kept me up for hours. I finally gained the courage to ask him what was bothering him.

"In the dream, I had killed her." He choked. I knew who he was talking about.

I reached towards my desk and lit a lantern. I told Erik to turn his back towards me and firmly rubbed his vigor shoulders. He sighed comfortably. I slowly worked my hands down his body feeling his muscles until I reached the end of his back. Beneath my fingertips were countless scars. My hands began to tremble over the marks. He had seen more hate then I will ever know.

"Don't stop," he begged me turning around to face me and running my hands down his brawny arms. The lower half of my body tingled with urge. His eyes lit up and became alive. I wanted to drown within that green ocean that locked its gaze upon my eyes. I slowly ran a hand down his chest and closed my eyes as he sunk a hand through my mess of hair. He positioned on top of me and cradled my hips softly moving them side to side. I no longer cared that my gown and his pants separated us from becoming one. I only wished to touch him. I enjoyed slowly discovering each new corner of his body.

I opened my eyes and almost regretting doing so. The site of him above me bare-chested, his green eyes glowing underneath his dark eyebrows, and fat lips separating as he drew in large breaths caused my eyes to flutter.

His eyes begged my forgiveness as he ripped my nightgown off of my shoulders. A few stitches released as a result from his eagerness. I dug a hand into his pants. My fingers brushed his bare thigh. I slid the pants down to his ankles and allowed him to kick the rest off.

Erik slid a hand down my bare hip and raised it above his body. I wrapped the leg around his leg. We abandoned the sheets to reveal all.

"Addie if your still sore I'll stop at any time," he said beginning to retrieve to my side. I grabbed his face before he could leave me.

"No don't stop, I love you so much Erik. Please move inside me. You're driving me crazy." I begged slowly. It was difficult for me to breathe.

He didn't allow his eyes to separate from mine. He gently stroked my face as he harshly joined his body with mine. The intimacy of it all was so thick his body trembled above mine. He kissed my entire body and I did the same. I was so glad that he was with me.

"Never let go," I pleaded him. My eyes grew watery as the energy began slipping from me.

"I never will. When you wake up and when you walk into a separate room. Even when I die I'll still be inside of you." He promised me. We fell asleep with our bodies completely locked together. Our lips joined as we fell into slumber and our breathing united.

**Authors note: I hope you realize again I wasn't trying to be sick or anything, I was trying to express how intimate their relationship is. I wanted to show how much they longed to be one and how beautiful it is. I hope you liked it. Just tell me if it needs some work. **


	36. Jealousy

**Author's note: yey! I finally finished a new chapter! It took me forever to get in the mode again. I was spending most of my time sleeping after the trip. I hope you all like this one. Perhaps the next chapter will be better. I may be starting another story soon so this story's pace might be running a bit slower. **

"Do you know what today is angel?" Erik cooed sitting strait in the chair and rocking Rebecca's small fragile body in his arms.

"Uh uh," Rebecca answered gargling a wad of spit in her mouth. Even her spit was adorable. Short brown waves of hair now sprouted from her tiny head. I had dressed her in a green dress with short poofy sleeves and tied a matching green bow around her head. The green outfit blended in with her eyes. She looked like a forest child. If you were to place her in a bush you wouldn't be able to find her behind the mass of green.

"Today you are one year old," He said tickling her toes underneath her white socks. I knew that deep inside she was smiling. Her eye glittered to reveal her grinning soul.

"Addie!" shouted a familiar voice. All eyes were turned away from Rebecca.

Christine stood at the doorway of the nursery holding a child in the same way Erik was holding ours. It was a baby boy wrapped in pale blue sheets. The wide smirk Christine sent me told everything. This was her son. Jolie stood by her side with her hands outstretched in wait for me to fill the empty space between them. As I ran towards my two friends our juvenile female cries of joy filled the room. I could almost feel Erik roll his eyes behind me. I turned around to shoot him a narrow-eyed grin before bursting into conversation with the girls. My youth slowly rose up inside me once more.

"When did this happen?" I asked pointing towards the child. For a second I almost believed it was Raoul in the form of an infant. He had brown eyes, a thin boney nose, and evidence of thin gold threads peaking from his scalp.

"Three months ago when I was touring in London. Oh Addie she is a beauty!" Christine explained pointing a finger at Rebecca. I smiled proudly at Rebecca. Her eyes grazed us sincerely but her body remained limp. I walked towards Erik and wiggled a finger to motion that Christine come over. She kneeled down so that the baby's were at the same level. We all watched quietly as miniature Raoul slid his fingers through Rebecca's in a prayer like motion. Erik sent me a blood chilling grimace. He slid a finger between their hands to separate them and stomped out of the room carrying Rebecca with him. I only sighed. Jolie bit her lip and rocked back and forth on her toes. Christine stood up and diverted her focus on her child.

I was a bit puzzled by his anger. After all he had me now. Was he still jealous?

"So," I began to break the odd silence. "What is this young one's name?" I asked grinning sweetly at the child.

"Well," she began almost relived that I had broken the silence. "Seeing as he looks exactly like his father I knew he couldn't carry any other name." She said blowing on his stomach and making him giggle. He lifted his tiny hand and tried to push her head away. We all faked a laugh to enlighten the moment. I wondered when she would finally pop the question about Rebecca. She couldn't exactly ignore that she never moved. I turned to Jolie. She read my facial expressions and winked at me. She had saved me the trouble of telling her.

After some tea and gossip, the two of them left. I plastered on a smile as I waved goodbye before softly closing the door. With that movement all my composure left me. My smile slid into a snarl. Erik had a lot of explaining to do. I kicked off my shoes and raised my skirt so I wouldn't trip over any of them as I raced up the stairs. I came to a pause at the nursery to find Rebecca asleep in her crib. As I pondered where he might be my answer came with violent organ notes. My lip trembled in anger as I raced to the music room and nearly tore the door off of its hinges.

"Erik, could you please tell me what the hell happened?" I shouted. The movement behind his ebony cloak subsided. He paused for a moment before swirling around to face me. His head lowered and his eyes were narrow as if to laugh at me. His eyes were so powerful I almost fell to my knees.

"Don't even try your little tricks on me. They don't work anymore. I know you far too well." I said crossing my arms and shaking my head. He stood without making a sound and began circling me. I squinted to see his face in the shadows. I saw nothing but shifting darkness.

"Why did you act that way today? Are you still jealous?" I spat.

"I don't want a De Chagny touching my child," he threatened in a low tone.

"You say it as if he is some type of diseased rodent," I said. With that came silence.

I paused for a while before saying, "Well, as soon as Rebecca wakes up we are going to have a special meal. I trust that you will show up." I said in a low tone. He knew that it was not a question. "I would like it if you would not say anything unless you are to explain the occurrences of this evening," I said before slamming the door and sending a whirl of wind on his face.


	37. Kiss and Make Up

That night I did everything in my power to make sure Erik felt miserable. I refused to allow him to seep on the bed with me. I rolled him off the bed and with a loud thud he fell to the floor. He only moaned but didn't dare to argue with me. I rarely have a temper, but he knows that on the rare occasions that I do that he would be wise to keep his distance. Although I had a snarl on my face I admired his bare back that peaked over the sheets I had thrown at him. Deep down all I wanted to do was send him back up to me and cuddle, but I am too stubborn to risk not fully proving my point.

When I woke up and was trying to remember what had happened last night my anger disappeared. Erik was no longer on the floor or anywhere in sight. He had placed the other pillow back in its correct position and had laid the sheet he used on top of me. On the other pillow was a single red rose with a black ribbon tied delicately in a bow over one of the thorns. Next to it was a mouth-dropping sketch of me. It was so detailed I could even make out each individual strand of hair. In the sketch I was peacefully settled on my right side. A wide grin was spread on my face and my eyes were closed. My left hand clung to the pillow as if I was feeling it. The most obvious detail was my comfort. I had never seen an emotion so obviously expressed in such a small sketch. At the bottom were the words, "every rose has its thorns." He was mocking me. Yet, he was stating that my attitude last night was a thorn, something that left a wound and had caused pain. The gesture immensely touched my heart. Guilt circled through my body.

He did have every right to be mad at Raoul. After all, he did try to organize his murder. I had been too blinded by anger to consider his point of view. I flung the sheets from me and raced out of the room. I owed him a sincere apology.

I looked in every single room. He wasn't in a single one. I paused for a moment being careful not to make a sound. I spun around to see if he was behind me. He was nowhere to be seen. I outstretched both my arms and swirled around when I hit him from behind me off guard he groaned and fell backwards.

"Oh I'm sooo sorry," I apologized trying to help him up. He shook his head and refused to allow me to pull him up.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak around me like that?" I commented shaking my head. As he stood up my eyes followed him. My head slightly tilted back so that I could see his face. He lowered his eyebrows in annoyance while rubbing the muscle I had stricken.

"Well I was trying to say before that perhaps I was a bit too harsh with you last night." I said trying to sound mature, but his face was just too priceless. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. He stared at me in disbelief. He didn't find the circumstance at all funny. I took in a deep breath to try and calm myself and stared into his eyes. They were a light shade of blue this morning. I admired the way his top lip was placed so softly upon the lower. He realized the change in my eyes and took a step backwards. He blinked slowly and closed his eyes for a moment. His lips parted for a moment to draw in a breath, but once he had received air his mouth was still ajar. I softly placed a hand on his scorned cheek and drew myself into his chest. He slid a hand through my hair and softly nudged my head towards his face. He strained his head down so that I could reach it. I couldn't help but smirk. I grabbed both sides of his face and slowly kissed his bottom lip allowing my tongue to brush it occasionally. I could feel the muscles in his chest rise and fall against my body. Our bodies moved together in a dance-like motion for quite some time. We were interrupted by Rebecca's cries I kissed him once more before striding off to the nursery. My lips began to grow dry from all the moisture.

"Rebecca sweetie, what is it? Do you need to be fed?" I asked walking towards the crib.

"No I want daddy's stories!" she shouted.

"Daddy will tell you a story when it's nighttime." I promised her.

"No, I want it now." She moaned beginning to fake cry. Just like her father, she will stop at nothing to get her way. I had pitied her perhaps too long. All her special treatment has gone to her head.

I didn't take the time to notice that her right index finger was twitching up and down.


	38. An Angel's Scream

**Author's note: sorry it took me so long to write this. I'm never satisfied with my work anymore. I'm trying to make it perfect. I want to spend more time on every chapter because lately I've been lazy and rush to the details. I want to give you all something much more. I want you all to be able to smell, taste, touch, hear, and see what I write. I want to make you feel what the characters feel. Please take the time to look over this and comment. I know you want me to rush, but you have to admit you like it better when I actually put time into it. Hope you like this chapter. REVIEW OR ELSE!**

**I must warn you if you are easily upset by vivid violent images do not read this chapter. It may disturb you. **

"Rebecca, have I taught you nothing about manners?" I nearly shouted. "I do not respect that tone of voice."

Rebecca squealed in anger, but I didn't give in. I had pitied her too long. It was about time for me to start putting my foot down.

"Rebecca when I tell you no, it means no. Do you hear me?" I scolded.

She only moaned as if to ask, "do I have to?"

"Rebecca!" I growled. "Answer me Rebecca!" No answer came. The only sound that filled the room was the churning of the wind as it swirled in from the opened window and impelled the lean curtain forward.

"Rebecca, I'm waiting," I tried to say patiently even though I was on the brake of going insane.

I waited for a few more moments drawing in slow breaths to maintain my sanity. Then it dawned on me that I had absolutely no way to punish her. Erik and I are all that she has. I couldn't threaten to take away her food, or do something terrible such as ignore her. We're all she has. I continued to wait for her to answer, or make some type of noise to acknowledge her presence, but none came.

"Rebecca?" I called out. There was something about her silence that just wasn't right. A voice whispered somewhere deep within my thoughts a warning I wished to prove wrong. The feeling wasn't a result of occurrences, I guess it could be called prophecy, but all I know is somehow I knew something wasn't right.

I slowly walked closer to the crib and paused before I could see her. I bit my lip and closed my eyes praying that she was alright. Before I could gain the strength to open my eyes by myself, a new sound filled the room. A very faint, high pitched struggle for air from a familiar voice pried my eyes open. I dashed towards the crib instinctively searching her helpless body. It had taken me a moment to realize that I was truly seeing what lay before my eyes. Her body shook back and forth. She had moved!

Then I realized something about her movement that caused my wounded heart to open again. With this, I believe all I had left of a heart was tattered to shreds. I screamed out loud in horror of what lie in front of me.

* * *

There is only one sound that frightens me. I had only heard such a heart breaking scream once before. I want so badly to forget the most painful vision I had ever experienced. The look of complete lament on the woman's face that means everything to me as I failed to protect her and fell wounded to the ground now came to me in such vivid detail. Not only had it been painful when the blade had sliced through my stomach, her scream had wounded me far worse. The expression of such a delicate creature's pain is like the sound of angels mourning.

Her porcelain body deserves to be handled with care. She was someone that deserved slow tender love making and constant attention. Someone that was one with me was in pain. Her scream now rings in my ears scorching my mind.

With that I ran without question. I carelessly shoved any obstacles that dared to stand in my way wishing I could move faster. Once or twice I fell to the floor in my rush to answer her call. None of this mattered to me now. Even when the breath was knocked from my chest I picked myself up and carried on.

My emotions had broken my judgment. All I could hear were her cries. The sound of her screams clawed at my heart causing me to cry out in pain. I knew that there had to be something wrong. Such a painful sound could not express joy. Such a sound could only be expressed in complete terror. She had abandoned all dignity to express such a hopeless feeling.

When I had finally reached the point were the sounds were conceived I froze were I stood. The site sent a wave of nausea through my body. I covered my mouth as I began to gag. My skull felt as if it were being pressed in on both sides by a massive weight, slowly squeezing my brain in attempt to cause me a slow painful death. My feet gave under my weight and I leaned on the doorway to keep myself from collapsing. I struggled not to pass out from the horror that lay before me.

Addie sat on the floor with her feet bended at the knees in front of her. Her tear-streaked masses of hair clung tightly to her face. She rocked back and forth yelling Rebecca's name.

Now what emotion had captured me? Was it perhaps regret? As memories came flooding through once more, I found myself asking if I had truly treated her as the angel she was. I had hated God with such color for so many years. No I find myself asking if perhaps this is some type of punishment for not praising him for my gifts.

Now the vision of her helpless dead body lay before me. I could see the rope markings engraved in my hands. My night mirror is living flesh before my eyes.

I raced towards my child's trembling body. Her small form shook violently. Her eyes were rolled in the back of her head exposing only the white of her eyes. The sound of Addie's blood chilling screams added to the horror.

She was having a seizer.

The only thing I could bare to mouth was, "Oh God no."


	39. The Gray Speck In Liana's Eye

**Author's note: Thank you all for reviewing. I know you hate me now, but I'm taking advantage of the situation and bringing out some personality in this chapter. I had fun with the conversations that go on. If you read how I explain Liana's eyes in Liana's Lace ch.7 the fifth paragraph after the break will click in your head. (It has to do with the title of this chapter) hint hint**

**This whole chapter is told through Erik. **

Twisted visions still radiate before my eyes. I can still hear the sound of her screams so exquisitely. It was like the vision of black crystals swaying lightly in the wind. A dark feeling reflected around all its surroundings. The sound was so terrible, yet a beauty remained leveled beneath the surface. Somehow even in her cries was a sense of peace. The beauty of it all was what made it so heart-wrenching to experience. The sad song still rages in my mind causing my body to tremble in pain.

Fear, such a small word for what I had experienced.

It's amazing how somehow within my empty heart, after all that I've endured, a piece within me had managed to survive. All the ruthless beatings I had received both mentally and physically had left me so cold. Addie's love had revived my faint cry of a heartbeat, all to be replaced once more by that familiar sensation. Such a feeling could only be expressed through death, but I had endured pain like no other. The fate which once stirred within the cobwebs of my broken body I had once learned to accept. Now, everything is so queer. I actually feel the pain as I've never felt before because I've experienced love. The ice cold pain runs through my veins once more.

Will life ever allow my soul peace?

Memories begin to flash before my eyes, all very detailed in sound and color.

From the moment I entered this world, I was concealed behind the frigid veils of pain. From the day I was denied a simple kiss from my mother to the day I watched Christine row away with Raoul in the dress she was to marry me in. After she left me, I had truly believed I could simply breathe in my fate. When Addie entered my life, all of that changed. She claimed my heart and my guards let loose. I knew too well of the dangers of caring for someone, but feared the pain of watching her leave.

The truth is now what I fear, for I know deep within the reality of the circumstances. If, by some chance God will save my angel I will forever be haunted by the image of her frail helpless body moving in the same violent state as before. I fear even drifting asleep for the chance of reliving the horror is at stake, and I will never forget the way they had to tear Rebecca from Addie. They had to remove her, lock the doors, and place her outside because she was refusing to leave the room and her screams were distracting the doctor.

* * *

After her fatal attempts to smash in one of the windows, Addie finally gave in and plunged to her knees on the cold damp stone street. She clutched her face with her two dirty hands and began to sob in defeat. Her lips were twisted in the most painful expression, and her cries were even louder then mine.

I tried to comprehend how painful it must be for her. She had held Rebecca in her womb while her body was sewn, and she had felt her grow inside of her. She had experienced such tremendous pain in labor, and to have Rebecca now torn from her side must be more painful then I can grasp. I will never truly understand how that feels.

It was now very dim outside, so I was not at all concerned about being seen. The moon is a brilliant shade of yellow tonight. Such a site flashed a shade of anger deep inside of me. It made me bitter to imagine anything could subsist in such beauty while I suffered such pain.

Behind me something stirred. "Erik," whispered a quavering voice. A small finger lightly tapped on the side of my arm. I swirled around to see who it was

Liana stood before me. I now realize that I hadn't taken time to accumulate our height difference. Her fragile aged body only came shortly above my elbow. She looked up at me. Amongst all of the layers of soft wrinkled skin all that I saw were her sad gray eyes leaking fat tears. Her glasses were no longer on her face. I guessed that she had removed them in order to wipe away the tears. She quickly motioned for me to slouch until we were at eye level in an almost impatient manner. I obeyed without hesitation, nearly mesmerized by her sad eyes. I sensed a pain in her past that had been locked behind them for many years.

"Now," she began. Her voice cracked as it struggled to sound joyful. "I'm not getting much younger and neither are you. Life is too short. I've allowed you to stay in my house for over a year now and I haven't asked you anything in return. I am asking you something now, you hear?" She asked me sniffing and tilting her head. Her eyebrows raised in wait for my agreement. I shook my head to assure her I would do as she asked and She softly settled one of my large hands in both of hers. "See Addie," she said pointing to her. "I know you love her. I see it every time you look at her, and hold her. You can't even stand five minutes without kissing her. You're crazy about the woman. I want you to hold her for me. She needs you right now, and you need her. I would give anything to be with the man I love right now. So go," She ordered releasing my hand. Her voice screeched at the end. She could no longer hold back her tears. I tried to touch her shoulder, but she quickly shoved it off and shooed me, sending me a fake smile. Go, please.

As I walked towards Addie I couldn't help but look back at Liana. My tears were even heavier now. I felt her pain so strongly, and she nodded, understanding the compassion in my eyes. I strutted towards Addie without hesitation and kneeled by her side, not minding that my pants were being soaked by this afternoon's rain waist.

She looked up at me. Her makeup was soiled down her face, yet she still glowed with beauty. She sucked in a large amount of air and glanced back at the ground.

"I don't want death to defeat another person I love." She managed to cry.

"Oh Addie," I whispered before we both grabbed each other. She sobbed on my shoulder as I gathered her hair together.

"Addie, Death will not be Rebecca's defeat. Even if she does die you know were she is going."

Addie leaned back to see my face. Her eyebrows were raised in surprise. "You.. You, believe…" She managed to stutter.

"Shh," I said placing a finger over her lips. I quickly kissed her before she could say another word and placed her head back on my shoulder. I once again began stroking her long, thick hair. Her tears leaked through my shirt and mine dripped down her hair.


	40. Plans In Italy

**Authors note: I know I'm dragging it on a bit long, but I spoil you all too much. I need to prolong your agony a bit. (Ok in this chapter things do speed up) Review or I'll never post another chapter!**

**(Scott and Eos tell me if a part sounds familiar. I recall you commenting my dancing skills in this matter before.)**

**About the whole eye color thing, they are dark brown, almost gray with a brown spec in them. I meant that the gray in her eye (which was what I referred to as the speck but really took up most of her eyes) was what Erik had seen. Many had looked into her eyes and sensed something, but Erik new it was pain because he had experienced the same pain. **

**Hey Iwanna Scott, is this chapter long enough?**

Exhaustion, it showed so perceptibly. The air reeked of it. I could almost taste the sweaty humid air and it was almost too much too endure. Despite their exhausted flesh they struggled within to maintain their poise.

I felt no pity for them. Hate me if they wish, I will not lift a finger to stop them. In time they will learn to respect me.

My eyes caressed the crowd of graceful minions and fell upon the usual suspect. The young ballerina couldn't have been more proud of herself. I almost felt sorry for the poor girl. She proudly smiled with her head raised to the ceiling in satisfaction. Little did she know that her hands resembled more of a monkey then a dancer.

I slowly walked towards her, swinging my cane to the beat of the creaking floorboards. As the distance in-between us narrowed, I watched as the poor girl's confidence went up in flames. The eyes of every ballerina watched intently as I, once again, corrected the position and grip of her arms. A few snickers from the front row met my ears. I shot a cold stare at those who had turned around to watch sending a wave of fear through their bones. If the room wasn't sweaty enough before, their fear added to the odor.

"Madame," whispered a mild voice from behind. I closed my eyes and slowly turned around to see who had interrupted my session, but my trace of anger soon vanished when I met the eyes of who had called my name.

At first I couldn't distinguish who she was, because her eyes were pinned to the ground and the smile that she always wore was missing. I knew such light blond hair and perfect complexion could only belong to Jolie. Behind her stood Christine, oh dear Christine. They both had grown so. It seemed as if they had been in the crowd of ballerinas only yesterday, but the women that stood before me now were living proof that such a theory was wrong.

I knew something was wrong. Pain was to hovering over our heads. Christine desperately clenched her fist and bit her lip to try and contain her tears. Jolie was already leaking, but kept her head down to try and hide it. I knew that it had to be serious. The two of them, having been in my ballet before knew better then to interrupt me. They both knew, despite the fact that I loved them, that my tolerance runs thin. So I knew that the situation had to be intense.

"You're dismissed," I shouted to the class without bothering to turn around. With that, a huge sigh of relief from the entire class filled the room as they scrambled for the nearest exit.

"Christine, Jolie? I said looking from one to the other. "Do you dears wish to speak somewhere more private?" I asked patting one of their hands.

Christine nodded her head in response.

"Come," I said directing them to an empty dorm room. Once we had entered, I offered them to take a seat, but they uncomfortably stood in the middle of the room.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" I asked staring into both of their teary eyes.

"It's about him," Jolie leaned in and whispered.

I immediately knew who she meant. I had known for quiet some time that he was missing from the opera house. I no longer sensed those pair of sad eyes watching me any longer. Now, without him even silence seemed to be too quiet.

A wield of fear slowly crept up my lungs. Had he gone to drastic measures once more to be with Christine even after she had married and given birth to a son?

"It's about Erik. There are a lot of things about him that you haven't been informed of." Jolie said straitening up and struggling to maintain her composure. Christine quietly sniffed and nodded her head. She appeared almost relieved that Jolie was doing all of the talking. I nodded as well, even though all I wanted to do was shake the answers to my meaningless questions out of the both of them.

* * *

I took no time to carefully pry the door open and ask politely for Rebecca as a kind lady would. Instead, I left a hole in the wall from swinging it open with as much force as I did. I grabbed the nearest nurse buy her collar to guarantee her attention. "Where is Rebecca," I demanded.

The nurse calmly lifted my hand and stepped backwards. Clearly she was used to this type of behavior. "Are you family?" she asked casually smiling at me. The action deeply angered me.

"I guess you could say that," I said taking a deep breath and collecting the pieces of my sanity.

* * *

I ripped the curtain open, expecting familiar faces to greet me from behind, but no colors met my eyes. The room was completely gray. No body was in sight. I walked towards the bed to find the fossil of a child's form indented into the covers.

"Their gone."

* * *

Erik

"I'll never ever let you go," I whispered in Rebecca's ear while gently cradling her in my arms. Her smile warmed my cold heart.

"A living breathing miracle," all of the doctors had called her. They never expected to see her move again. Now she is slowly gaining control of her fingers and will be able to move her entire body on her own will soon.

"Pretty soon I'll be moving my wrists," she had joked playfully, even though the situation wasn't the slightest bit humorous. Her maturity almost scares me sometimes. Her experiences have made her such an aged soul. I pity her lost years. It's like seeing my life be relived, except she is handling everything differently.

"I made cake for a special someone," Addie cooed, waving a thick three layered slice of white butter cream cake with globs of white icing smothered all over it underneath Rebecca's chin.

"Mmmm," Rebecca said smiling. Addie had spent hours making it for her, because she knew Rebecca's weakness was sweets.

Addie wrapped her arm around my shoulder and sat next to me. She leaned in for a quick peck on my cheek before feeding Rebecca. Occasionally she would shoot me a sly grin.

"I've been blessed with three women in my life, three angels," I said as Liana walked in.

"Only three?" whispered a voice from behind the door that I used to know so well.

Yes, it was Madame Giry, behind her stood Christine and Jolie shocked as hell. I only wish I could have captured their expressions. Jolie was about to jump on the three of us, and Christine was smiling like a bride. Madame Giry, as always had a plain expression on her face so that no one could tell whether she was excited or if she wanted to shove something down my throat. She neatly folded one arm across the other and gazed strait at me.

"Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?" She said.

For such an interesting introduction after all of these years, I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Addie

"Is Rebecca asleep?" Erik asked with his back turned to me as I tiptoed through the door. He softly ran a hand down the sheets, smoothing the wrinkles out of them and laid down on the left side of the bed. Through the dim candlelight I could tell that he didn't have a shirt on. He had tossed it off and thrown it on the small table. It is cold tonight, which explains why he's taken his shirt off. Obviously he has other plans then sleeping.

"You're still awake." I said surprised, sitting on the opposite side and throwing off my shoes. "Good, there's something I have to tell you."

I turned around and positioned myself on my side, resting my head on my palm and propping my elbow on a pillow for support. "Madame Giry and I were talking, and we both agree that you should be able to start a normal life. Erik, we both know you can't do that here." I said. I desperately searched his eyes for appreciation, or some sign that he understood what I meant. He shook his head to show me he was listening.

"What do you think about Italy?" I asked biting my lip.

His grin suddenly slid off of his face.

"What about your friends? Were will Liana go? Is she coming with us?" he asked leaning towards me and cradling my face in his hands.

"It's up to Liana were she goes. Erik, you've sacrificed so much for me. I want to see you happy. I want our family to be as normal as we can." I said kissing the back of his hand.

"I am happy," he said smiling.

"But we are always at risk here Erik. The doctors that saw you might recognize you, the patients might have, someone that passed us in the streets, who knows! There you'll be able to start fresh. I can't ask for more in your life. There you'll be able to give lessons and people will pay good money for it. This could benefit us financially as well Erik." I said leaning closer to him and kissing his ruff cheek. I could feel tiny hairs beginning to sprout out. I playfully ran a finger down the tiny facial hair, motioning for him to shave. Erik quickly looked away to hide his smile.

"I saw that!" I declared before grabbing his face and joining our lips. He didn't back away. Instead he positioned his body over mine and slowly slid his hands down the frame of my body. I gently kissed his bottom lip and let my head fall back on my pillow. I opened my eyes only once to admire his muscular chest, by then he couldn't help but start unbuttoning my dress.

"Is that a yes?" I managed to gasp. He shot an evil grin at me that I took as his answer.

**Author's note: ok I would have Erik refer to Madame Giry by her first name, but I don't know it. If any of you do it'll be a big help. **

**Now if you'll excuse me I need to eat some cake now. Writing about it made me hungry. **


	41. Our Loud Whispers

It's so beautiful.

We occupied this house for over two years and I had taken each day for granted. I overlooked each crack in the walls and creak in the floorboards. It isn't until now that I realize the sense of comfort that those walls brought me. Whenever I'm there I feel as if I belong.

I have been dreading and looking forward to this day. I couldn't help but cry while removing our belongings. These past few days have been nothing but tears for the family. Liana has decided to stay with Julie, which makes the situation even more difficult to cope with.

Now the time has come. Part of me just wanted to leave without saying goodbye to spare the trouble.

There they all are, Christine, Julie, Joseph, Madame Giry and Liana, all a memory of our past and what we are to leave behind. Even Joseph, who doesn't know us very well, appears distraught. Tears are flowing down everyone's face. I took my time to hug each one of them, breathing in each moment. Christine, as always was glowing with beauty even though her eyes were red from crying so bitterly. We had been such good friends. I can vaguely remember each day we spent with each other. I still remember dining with her and her husband, and in our youth laughing carelessly over the most ridiculous things.

"Treat each other like the angels you are," she said trying her best to smile. I broke down inside with her words. What came out as a laugh was truly my cry of pain.

After I gained the strength to let Christine go, I paused in front of Jolie. We stared at each other for a few moments, the wind breaking our silence, Then desperately grabbed one another with all of our strength. Neither of us would let each other go. We both rested our heads on each other shoulders and grasped one another to maintain our balance. We trembled and wept on each other's shoulder, our tears flowing down each others hair. We couldn't bring ourselves to say anything, there was nothing to say. Eventually, we both gained the strength to pull away, but only to quickly grab each other one more time.

I must have hugged each person at least tree times. With Joseph and Madame Giry I settled with a handshake. Erik shook everyone's hand, but was staring at the ground the entire time. He was trying as much as he could to hide his mask from view, but it didn't occur to him that it didn't matter to any of us.

* * *

With a crack of a whip the carriage was set in motion towards its destination. Erik had been sure to bring a gun with him this time. I couldn't doubt his paranoia. After all, the last experience we had with a journey like this was less then peaceful.

I gently slipped my index finger underneath the curtain and opened a tiny hole to peak through. The view was unbelievable. The naked fall trees were covered in tiny rain crystals that reflected a million different colors. The brilliant red, blue, and lavender sunset peaked through numerous trees. I enjoyed the cool wet breeze spraying on my cheeks. I removed my finger and pulled my soul back into the wagon.

Erik's eyes flew from Rebecca to me. What a sight it was! Erik's tense body seemed so comfortable. His shoulders and arms were at ease, he gently cradled Rebecca's sleeping body into his arms, her head tenderly cupped in one of his hands.

Though all of the things I have endured with this man, all of those things have grown us stronger. Remembering our first kiss, the first time we made love, our wedding day, and when I gave birth to Rebecca, I can't help but cry, but amongst my tears is joy.

Rebecca is a sign of how far we have come, how much we strived to stay together. It makes me smile every time I comprehend how much I love them both, and out of our love for each other she was born.

I slid my hand around Erik's shoulders and turned his head towards mine with the other. "I love you," I mouthed.

I didn't even have to strive to put it in words, what we had expressed in our secrets and whispers were truly alive in our hearts. It was something that everyone who came across us knew. As quiet as we expressed it, it truly came out louder then we expected. My heart still beats wildly for this man.

"I love you too," he mouthed back to me and staring at Rebecca. Both of our eyes grazed her body and fell upon each other's

I tenderly kissed his bottom lip, allowing the space in-between mine to be filled.

"I love you I love you I love you," I chanted in-between each kiss.

Now we have come to the end. Not the end of the journey, but the end of one chapter in our lives. Now it's time to start a new path.

**Author's note: Yes my friends this is the end of this story. I'm hoping to go back and edit some of the chapters, which I still have yet to do. **

**Don't panic yet! When I get time I am going to start the sequel. Don't worry, I won't wait too long. I've already been brainstorming. When I get this mess in my head organized I'll start, but until then I'm going to work on Ashes. I've been busy lately so you have to bear with me. **

**I hope you enjoyed this story. I had so much fun writing it, and your reviews mean so much to me. Thank you for being encouraging, and at times constrictive. Your instructions truly helped me. I look back, and this story truly boosted my writing skills. I've learned so much from practicing, and though I have not yet discovered the secret recipe to formulating words, I am that much closer. In this story I was able to express myself, and I was able to see life through someone else's view. **


End file.
